Vivre à deux pour une enquête
by Gen' V
Summary: Une affaire va obliger une cohabitation, pour pouvoir la résoudre. Quand Lilly et Scotty sont désignés pour enquêter discrètement, il y a obligatoirement quelques répercussions. Du L/S ? Bien sûr que oui, vu le titre et le contexte de l'histoire.
1. Chapter 1

Nouvelle histoire de mon cru. J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira, et surtout n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos reviews ^^

* * *

_**Vivre à deux pour une enquête.**_

* * *

_Banlieue chic de Philadelphie (style Wisteria Lane) le 30 juillet 2005. On voit une femme d'environ 35 ans entrer dans une maison. A l'intérieur, elle dépose ses sacs de courses, et décrocha le téléphone._

_« Allo ! Chéri ? Tu es encore à New York ?_

_- Oui, je suis désolé, la réunion s'est prolongée, et on a encore deux ou trois points à voir. Je suis désolé pour ce soir, je ne serais pas là pour recevoir les Emerson._

_- Je comprends, tu veux qu'on reporte, mais j'ai déjà acheté de quoi faire le dîner._

_- Non, je sais que ça te fais plaisir de recevoir du monde. A ce soir tard, ou demain._

_- Réveilles-moi quand t'arrives. A plus tard, je t'aime._

_- Moi aussi. »_

_Elle raccrocha. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine et mit les courses dans le réfrigérateur._

_Un peu plus tard, la porte du réfrigérateur est ouverte, et un pot de confiture est en morceau sur le sol de la cuisine. Un peu plus loin, Mme Cynthia Jenkins est allongée sur le sol, une mare de sang coule d'une plaie à la tête, ses yeux montrent la frayeur._

* * *

Scotty regarda sa montre, il était très en retard ce matin. Il y avait une circulation monstre aujourd'hui ! Il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas été plus vite en métro. Il ouvrit la vitre et passa la tête par la fenêtre, un camion de livraison déchargeait sa marchandise et bouchait la rue dans les deux sens. Il donna quand même un coup de klaxon, même s'il savait que ça ne servirait à rien, sauf à agacer le conducteur de devant. Il appela Vera pour lui dire de ne pas l'attendre, et qu'il pensait abandonner sa voiture si ça continuait.

Lilly arriva avec Kat, elle s'étaient croisées dans le métro, Kat ayant laissé sa voiture chez sa mère. En voyant le monde dans la rame elles avaient désespéré un jour arriver, mais tout le monde descendit à la station juste avant le central. Elles se retrouvaient à une vingtaine de personnes tout au plus.

« Bonjour chef ! Y a pas beaucoup de monde ! Où sont Scotty et Will ? Demanda Lilly.

- Coincés dans les embouteillages ! Répondit Nick.

- On ne va pas les attendre, on a du nouveau, proposa John Stillman. Un homme est là, il s'accuse du meurtre de sa femme. Cela s'est passé il y a 2 ans. M. Jenkins !

- Bonjour, répondit l'homme. C'était un jeune homme de 35-40 ans au plus, châtain, les yeux marrons et le style commercial.

- Par ici, indiqua Stillman, je vous présente les inspecteurs, Rush, Miller et Vera.

- Bonjour M. Jenkins, dit Lilly. Qu'avez-vous à nous dire ?

- Je... Dîtes-moi, je ne suis pas arrêté ?

- Non rassurez-vous, on prend votre déposition, rassura Kat.

- Alors... Je crois que j'ai tué ma femme.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Lilly.

- J'ai découvert ceci chez moi, hier soir. »

Vera prit le paquet qui contenait une lettre. Il déplia la feuille et lut les quelques lignes.

Je te pardonne. Je sais que tu t'en moques, mais je suis prête à oublier ce qui s'est passé. Ne cherche pas à me retrouver, je pars quand même, mais je ne te quittes pas. J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

« Que devait-elle vous pardonner ? Demanda Vera.

- Mon infidélité je suppose.

- Vous supposez ?

- J'ai oublié de vous dire, que j'ai eu un grave accident de voiture, et que j'ai eu une amnésie partielle. J'ai totalement oublié ce qui s'est passé pendant ces 2 années.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir commencé par là ? Dit Kat. Vous n'êtes pas suspect.

- La police croit que si, justement.

- Mais... commença Lilly.

- A l'époque, j'ai cru comprendre que j'étais le principal suspect.

- Nous allons voir ce qu'on peut faire M. Jenkins, répondit Stillman. Je vous raccompagne.

- Je pense qu'on a décroché une affaire, lança Vera à Scotty et Will, qui venaient d'arriver.

- Bonjour, lança Scotty. Vous êtes déjà opérationnel ?

- Heureusement qu'on ne vous a pas attendu, ironisa Lilly en souriant. »

* * *

Ils descendirent à la salle des archives et Lilly se dirigea vers la rangée qui l'intéressait. Kat lui demanda comment elle avait fait pour deviner juste. Scotty répondit qu'ici c'était la 2ème maison de Lilly. Pour toute réponse Lilly lui asséna un gentil coup de dossier sur la tête. Kat sourit. Ces deux-là étaient comme Nick et Will, toujours à se charrier. Ils remontèrent le mince dossier, il n'y avait pas grand chose qui pourrait les aiguiller. Le mieux serait sûrement de se rendre sur place. Ce qui donna une idée à Stillman. Comme tout le monde le sait, ces banlieues chics sont très fermées, et pour réussir à savoir ce qui s'y passent, vaut mieux être à l'intérieur. Les commérages sont coutumes.

« Et comment on fait ? Questionna Vera. Moi je n'y vais pas. Partager le thé avec des commères pipelettes, très peu pour moi !

- On tire au sort ! Proposa Will, qui savait déjà que Stillman allait envoyer Lilly. Kat avait sa fille à s'occuper.

- Non très peu pour moi ! Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais, pas et je n'irais pas, même si le sort s'acharne sur moi, dit Nick.

- Je te verrais bien en homme au foyer, plaisanta Scotty !

- Qui voulez-vous pour vous accompagner Lilly ? Demanda Stillman.

- Quoi ? Ah non ! Pourquoi moi ? Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que je ferais là-bas ?

- Ca ne peut pas être Kat, elle a sa fille. Vous n'avez que vos chats ! Enfin... vous me comprenez...

- Vous vous enfoncez chef dit Scotty en se moquant.

- Valens ! Vous irez avec Lilly. Vous pensez pouvoir vous moquer de moi ? Lança Stillman en plaisantant.

- M. et Mme Valens, lança Nick en riant de plus belle en détaillant tour à tour Lilly et Scotty. Ouais, ça colle, Lilly ! »

Lilly se mit à rougir. Elle réalisait qu'elle allait devoir cohabiter avec son collègue. Ils étaient amis, mais il y avait quelque chose qu'elle sentait venir. Les ennuis. Se connaissaient-ils assez pour emménager ensemble ? Elle s'inquiéta d'ailleurs de la couverture qu'ils auraient. La réponse qu'elle craignait fut donner par Stillman. Jeunes mariés. Vera riait de plus en plus. Il charriait Scotty, qui d'ailleurs riait aussi, mais en fait, il était peu sûr de cette affaire. Il regarda Lilly qui évitait son regard. Il faudrait qu'ils établissent des règles. Mais il avait peur du dérapage. Ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés. Plusieurs fois, elle avait fait appel à lui, lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Chose nouvelle chez elle, qui n'est pas pour lui déplaire. Elle lui avait dit de toute façon. Elle a deux amis Kat et lui. Enfin, pas de façon directe, elle ne le lui avait pas dit texto, mais lui avait fait comprendre. Le fait qu'elle lui pardonne pour Christina était une preuve.

« Faudrait peut-être une nouvelle identité ? Demanda Kat, Car on ne sait jamais !

- Vous gardez vos prénoms, mais le nom de famille, vous choisissez répondit Stillman un sourire en coin.

- Seriez-vous en train de vous moquer chef ? Lança Lilly.

- Lilly, ne prends pas la mouche, c'est juste que quand on y pense c'est vrai que c'est marrant ! Railla Nick.

- Ma grand-mère s'appelait Stevens, c'était son nom de jeune fille. Si vous voulez bien sûr. Proposa Kat.

- Stevens, oui ça me va ! Et toi Lil' ?

- Oui, ça m'a l'air pas mal, dit Lilly, qui fut gagnée elle aussi par la bonne humeur.

- Va pour M. et Mme Stevens alors répondit Stillman. J'aurais quand même voulu voir ce que pouvait donner Vera en homme au foyer. »

La bonne humeur qui régnait détendit Lilly. Elle riait avec les autres. Ce que Scotty remarqua. Il savait qu'au fond elle avait peur. De quoi, il ne savait pas, mais elle avait un doute. Il la suivit dans la petite kitchenette et essaya de la rassurer.

« Moi aussi, je ne suis pas très à l'aise, mais ça peut être drôle, même si on doit bosser. T'as jamais joué aux « grandes personnes » quand t'étais petite ? (Il se rendit compte qu'il avait sortit une énorme gaffe. Lilly et son enfance, c'était pas trop le top). Désolé Lil', j'ai...

- Pas grave. Café ? Voyant qu'il accepte elle lui servit une tasse. Mais c'est vrai que j'y jouais à l'école et que c'était marrant. Mais on était gamins à l'époque, maintenant c'est la vraie vie, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

- C'est ni plus ni moins de la colocation. J'ai adoré cette période à la fac. Enfin faut dire que mon camarade de chambre était aussi fêtard que moi. Ce qui désolait Elisa. Elle était plus soirées pépères devant un film et des pop corns.

- Moi c'était pas pareil... Avec Ray.

- Tu peux prendre tes chats. Ca me plairait d'avoir la compagnie de tes félins.

- Tu rigoles ? Mes chats font peur à beaucoup de gens.

- Pas à moi. »

Lilly rougit. Scotty la dévisageait, il lui avait dit cette phrase avec la plus grande douceur, et en insistant bien sur le mot pas. Il commençait à la voir telle qu'elle était, ça ne lui faisait pas peur. L'idée de la colocation l'amusait malgré tout. C'est vrai que ça peut être marrant. C'est juste l'enquête qui l'est moins. Comment ils pourraient se faire passer pour un couple alors qu'ils n'en sont pas un ? Et puis cette idée était bizarre. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé ça. Former un couple avec Scotty. Ils retournèrent avec les autres, et virent avec Stillman les derniers détails de leur mission. Kat serait leur lien avec le central. Elle se ferait passer pour la meilleure amie de Lilly.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci ma chère fan number one ^^ et... tu verras bien ce qu'il va s'y passer dans cette story ^^

En attendant, une suite.

* * *

Un peu plus tard chez Lilly, Kat et Scotty attendaient assis dans le canapé. Scotty jouait avec un des chats qui était sur ses genoux. Kat sourit, les chats l'avaient adopté. Elle se moqua en disant qu'il était baby sitter pour chats. Lilly ria aussi, Scotty par contre moins. Il commençait quand même à appréhender la suite. Lilly était prête, une valise et un vanity à la main, elle attendait que ses amis veuillent bien partir. Ils devaient encore passer chez Scotty pour qu'il prenne des affaires. Lilly sonna chez sa voisine, pour lui confier ses deux chats. Nicole regarda par dessus la tête de Lilly et vit que Scotty attendait dans la voiture. Elle fit un sourire à Lilly et lui dit de passer de très bonnes vacances, avec un sourire qui en disait long. Lilly allait lui répondre qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple, mais se ravisa. Elle lui rendit son sourire, et pensa que ça pouvait marcher. Sa voisine le croyait, donc des inconnus le pourraient aussi.

Une fois arrivés à Ridgemont street _(nom totalement bidon), _quartier huppé de la banlieue de Philadelphie, Lilly et Scotty descendirent de voiture, et allèrent à la rencontre d'une jeune femme qui attendait devant la porte de leur « nouvelle » maison. Elle se présenta Elly Roberts, elle était agent immobilier et elle était heureuse que cette maison soit enfin habitée. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle leur fit visiter les lieux. C'était spacieux et elle demanda si un heureux événement était en route, car il y avait une chambre qui serait parfaite pour un bébé. Scotty répondit que non, tandis que Lilly se dirigea vers la cuisine en rougissant. Une fois partie, ils défirent leurs valises, Scotty rangea ses affaires dans une partie de l'armoire (incroyable une maison déjà équipée !) et dit à Lilly qu'il allait installer son lit dans le bureau, où il y avait un canapé lit qui ferait l'affaire. Elle lui répondit que ce n'était pas la peine, elle voulait bien lui laisser la chambre. Il répliqua que normalement c'était le contraire. En prenant une couette, il passa devant elle et lui fit un rapide bisou sur la joue. Ce geste fit rougir Lilly tandis que Scotty se demanda ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre. Il s'excusa en lui disant que c'était un entraînement, Elly leur avait dit qu'un cocktail était organisé pour la venue des nouveaux habitants le soir, et qu'il fallait qu'ils donnent le change.

* * *

Le soir, chez Elly qui organisait le cocktail et où tout Ridgemont Street se retrouvait, elle présenta les nouveaux venus. Jake et Susan Stinfield, Samantha Holling et sa fille Stacy 10 ans et Lilly et Scott Stevens.

« Bienvenue, à Ridgemont, dit Sophie à Lilly. Vous allez vous plaire ici.

- Merci, c'est gentil. Je me suis dit que de venir les mains vides, c'était un peu mal élevé, j'ai donc fait une tarte à la tomate. Le seul plat que je sais faire se dit Lilly.

- Quelle chance vous avez Scott, un cordeau bleu !

- Euh... Je ne dirais pas ça. Je crois que je me débrouilles largement mieux. Répondit Scotty en souriant.

- C'est vrai, que j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à prendre tout ce qui se trouve dans le rayon surgelés, mais cette tarte est faite maison ! Lança Lilly.

- Fallait pas leur dire ton secret Lil' ! Dit Scotty en passant son bras autour des épaules de Lilly qui sentit un frisson la parcourir.

- Dis-leur le tien alors Scotty, comme ça on sera quittes, répliqua Lilly en le regardant droit dans les yeux, avant de rire.

- J'ai l'impression de nous revoir au début de notre mariage, lança Jake Stinfield.

- Vous travaillez dans quoi ? Demanda un homme à Scotty.

- Dans la pub, et Lilly est dans la déco. Répondit-il en improvisant une réponse.

- La déco, c'est génial ! Je sens que vous allez faire de cette maison un petit bijou lança Elly. »

Lilly lança un regard interrogateur à Scotty, ils avaient oublié de voir certains détails. C'est vrai qu'elle aimait bien la déco, le manque de temps ne lui permettait pas d'agrémenter sa maison à son goût, la déco y était simple. Elle se demanda comment il avait fait pour deviner qu'elle aimait bien aménager une pièce avec goût. Elle vit que par contre, elle ne connaissait rien de ses passions à lui. Susan Stinfield la regardait, elle se demandait à quoi pouvait bien penser la jeune femme pour être aussi concentrée. Elle avait tout de suite saisi le caractère de l'inspectrice. Elle était introvertie et timide, mais avait les yeux qui pétillaient quand Scotty la regardait. Elle sourit. Elle le détailla maintenant. Quand elle parlait, il l'écoutait et était comme hypnotisé par elle. Ces deux-là s'aimaient, mais ne se le disaient pas assez selon elle.

Mary Hamilton leur voisine, les raccompagna. Elle leur dit que son mari travaillant tard, elle pouvait les aider à faire quoique se soit dans la maison, comme débarrasser des cartons par exemple. Lilly la remercia et la trouva fort sympathique. Mary leur apprit que c'était la maison de Cynthia et Paul Jenkins. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, elle leur dit que Cynthia avait été retrouvée morte dans la cuisine. Le simple fait de regarder la pièce la fit frémir. En reniflant, elle leur avoua qu'elles étaient de très proches amies. Lilly et Scotty se regardèrent, ils eurent la même idée en même temps. Sympathiser avec les Hamilton, et essayer d'en savoir un peu plus. Ils verraient plus tard comment ils allaient s'y prendre, mais Lilly comptait bien devenir amie avec Mary. Entre temps Scotty s'était changé. Il avait passé un jean et un t-shirt. Lilly ne l'avait jamais vu habillé ainsi. Surprise son regard s'attarda un peu sur son collègue, le détaillant elle détourna pourtant le regard. En décontracté il était pas mal. Ca le changeait de ses éternels costumes sombres. C'est là qu'elle comprit qu'en fait ils ne se connaissaient pas beaucoup en dehors du travail. Ils étaient devenus amis, mais n'avaient pas encore partagé leur quotidien. Elle chassa ces pensées et se dirigea vers la cuisine en proposant un dîner improvisé. Une pizza ferait l'affaire. Mary leur proposa d'aller en chercher une chez elle, et de manger à la bonne franquette. Une fois partie, on sonna à la porte.

« Kat ? Y a un problème ? Demanda Lilly en ouvrant.

- Non, je viens voir si vous êtes bien installés.

- Ca va, on s'arrange, répondit Scotty en faisant un clin d'œil à Lilly, et un sourire en coin.

- Je vois, vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide, dit Kat en fixant tour à tour ses deux collègues. Lilly fuyait le regard de Scotty, qui lui ne se lassait pas de la regarder et qui prenait un malin plaisir à la voir détourner la tête à chaque fois.

- On a peut-être une piste, dit Lilly en revenant à leur enquête. Nos voisins, étaient très proches des Jenkins. Il n'était pas rare qu'ils passent des soirées chez l'un ou l'autre.

- C'est bizarre, car en questionnant de nouveau Paul Jenkins, il ne nous a pas parlé d'eux. Il évitait même le sujet concernant son infidélité.

- Il nous a dit qu'il ne se rappelait que de quelques détails. Peut-être qu'en l'amenant ici, ses souvenirs reviendront. Proposa Lilly.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Lil', répondit Scotty. Pense à notre couverture.

- Non attends, je crois qu'elle a raison. On peut demander à Vera et Jeffries, de venir. On va creuser cette option.

- Bonjour, lança Mary qui revenait avec un panier.

- C'est Kat, une amie qui s'inquiétait. On habitait le même quartier, et je vois déjà que je lui manque répondit Lilly en riant.

- Je venais pour savoir s'ils avaient besoin d'aide, mais je vois que ce n'est pas le cas, répondit Kat en prenant un air déçu.

- Restez ! A plusieurs, on va pouvoir finir un peu plus tôt, proposa Mary.

- Euh... Ce serait avec plaisir, mais ma fille m'attend. Elle m'a demandé quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait venir chez vous, mentit-elle. Une autre fois, je viendrais avec plaisir avec elle.

- On se téléphone de toute façon, dit Lilly en raccompagnant Kat.

- Comment ça se passe ? Lui demanda t'elle en désignant Scotty du menton.

- Bien, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, juste que c'est nouveau pour vous deux.

- Kat...

- Tu sais que je commence à te connaître. Et que vous n'êtes pas du tout préparés pour ce genre de mission.

- Ecoutes, c'est comme de la colocation.

- Sauf qu'en public vous avez un rôle à jouer, je te signale. Je préfère te prévenir qu'on ne ressort généralement pas totalement indemnes de cette expérience.

- T'as déjà vécu ça ?

- Pas moi, mais un conseil : Garde le contrôle, ne lui montre pas que tu doutes, et qu'au contraire tu sais exactement où tu vas, et que c'est toi qui mène la barque !

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ?

- Rien, mais je vous considère tous les 2 comme des amis, et les gars m'ont raconté l'ambiance électrique qu'il y avait entre vous, quand ta sœur s'est mêlée de vos vies. Mais maintenant, si ça devait évoluer entre vous, j'en serais la première ravie, répondit-elle avec sourire coquin.

- Kat...

- Bonne soirée ! Cria t'elle en voyant Scotty approcher.

- Bonne soirée, répondirent-ils tous les 2.

- On se demandait ce que vous faisiez, continua t'il en fermant la porte et en regardant Lilly dans les yeux.

- Rien, elle me parlait de son travail, j'ai vu qu'il y avait un truc qui la chiffonnait, c'est tout ! Répondit Lilly en ne lâchant pas le regard de son partenaire. »

* * *

La soirée se passa tranquillement. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, et avec surprise Lilly en apprenait un peu plus sur son collègue. Elle ne montra rien, mais elle appréciait ça, et regrettait de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Pourtant à un moment, Mary surprit Lilly, et elle trouvait génial le fait qu'ils se découvrent encore. Elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas au courant de certaines choses, comme les noël passés en famille. Elle sentit que Lilly n'avait jamais connu ça. Elle prit congés de ses hôtes car il se faisait tard. Sur le pas de la porte, elle dit à Scotty qui l'avait raccompagné pendant que Lilly débarrassait la table :

« J'aimerais bien avoir la même complicité dans mon couple que vous. C'est génial, c'est peut-être indiscret ce que je vais dire, mais je pense que vous ne connaissez pas encore tout de vous, et je trouve ça génial. Bonne soirée. »

Scotty ferma la porte et regarda Lilly qui s'affairait. Il la trouvait radieuse. Comme si le fait de jouer un rôle la délivrait de ses tourments. Elle jouait peut-être le rôle de celle qu'elle aurait voulu être. En tout cas, il était agréablement surpris, il ne lui connaissait pas cette facette. Elle avait passé la soirée à plaisanter, et rire avec Mary. Elle était totalement différente. Elle ne se fermait pas comme une huître, et avait même un peu parlé de son enfance. Alors que lui, il avait dû presque lui arracher les mots de la bouche. Et encore, il savait qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit. Il avait décidé de ne pas prendre en compte ce que Christina lui avait dit au sujet de leur enfance. Il voulait que ce soit Lilly qui le lui dise, et il ferait en sorte de la pousser à le faire. Il sentait que ce qu'elle gardait enfoui en elle était terrible, et qu'il fallait qu'elle en parle pour exorciser cette douleur que tous pouvait sentir. Finalement, cette mission allait énormément les rapprocher. Ils allaient se découvrir, et en ressortiraient peut-être plus soudés.


	3. Chapter 3

MDR ma chère fan number one ! Je la revois trop cette fameuse scène dans Friends ! Je revois trop Chandler le dire ce "kids, kids !" C'est pas dans la saison 9 ? Quasi incollable sur Friends, moi ^^

Allez, ici ce sont deux flics (amis-amis ^^) qui nous intéressent... alors... à eux de jouer ^^

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Lilly fut la 1ère réveillée. Elle se leva et prépara le petit déjeuner. Elle ignorait ce que Scotty mangeait le matin, donc elle fit du café et sortit le pain. Tandis qu'elle mangeait elle sentit une présence derrière elle, elle se retourna et vit Scotty. Il n'était pas très réveillé et s'assit à face d'elle. Elle lui passa le café et leurs mains s'effleurèrent. Il retira tout de suite la sienne, conscient de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle évita de croiser son regard. Il la trouvait encore plus naturelle au réveil. Elle avait encore les marques de sommeil sur sa joue. Il sourit. Cette soudaine intimité lui plut étrangement. Il ne trouvait même pas bizarre de partager son petit déjeuner avec elle. C'était même comme si c'était une évidence. Il la détailla encore un peu. Elle portait une nuisette et un gilet bien trop grand, mais qui devait être confortable. Il se surprit même à savourer cet instant, où ils étaient à égalité, chacun encore un peu endormi et profitant du silence de l'autre pour achever leur réveil.

Quand il vint s'asseoir Lilly lui dit juste bonjour, il lui répondit. Elle prit tout à coup conscience de sa tenue. Elle lui jeta quand même un regard. Il avait revêtu un t-shirt par dessus son caleçon. Elle rougit. Cette proche intimité était si soudaine, qu'elle ne su comment réagir. Elle se rappela les paroles de Kat la veille, et apprécia le silence. Elle put se ressaisir tranquillement sans avoir à se justifier. Son esprit vagabonda un peu. Elle avait remarqué qu'il lui souriait. Elle n'avait jamais fait le constat de leur relation. Amicale et professionnelle. Mais ce matin, à partager leur réveil, la força à y prêter attention. Elle comprit ce que sa sœur avait bien pu ressentir. C'est vrai qu'il était attirant et plutôt bien physiquement. Elle commença à paniquer. Kat avait raison, ils s'embarquaient dans quelque chose qu'ils ne maîtrisaient ni l'un ni l'autre. Pourtant il leur faudrait donner le change, le temps de leur enquête, mais cette mission ne serait pas anodine dans leur comportement.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, le téléphone sonna. Lilly se précipita pour décrocher. C'était John Stillman qui voulait savoir s'ils avaient de nouveaux éléments. Elle lui répondit qu'elle devait passer la journée avec Mary Hamilton, leur voisine. Elle l'aidait à aménager leur petit cocon. Stillman se demanda si c'était bien à Lilly qu'il parlait. Elle avait l'air si à l'aise, qu'il ne la reconnût pas. Il lui fit savoir :

« On vous a changé durant la nuit, c'est pas possible autrement.

- Chef, vous me connaissez très mal ! Malgré ce que je peux laisser paraître en temps normal, il m'arrive d'avoir envie de rire et de profiter de la vie.

- Oui, on appelle ça des vacances. Mais je vous signale que vous n'y êtes pas du tout Valens et vous, en vacances.

- Ca y ressemble en tout cas ! Répondit-elle en riant. Bon, plus sérieusement, je vais essayer d'en savoir un peu plus. Car il y a une chose que vous vous êtes gardé de nous dire : Nous habitons la maison des Jenkins.

- Kat vient de me le dire. Je ne le savais pas moi-même. Elle m'a parlé aussi de votre projet d'amener M. Jenkins là-bas. Je pense aussi que c'est une bonne idée, mais il faudra éviter de vous croiser.

- C'est sûr. Je vais devoir raccrocher.

- Vous savez que vous pouvez me joindre si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, ou si Scotty vous tape sur les nerfs.

- Merci, mais je pense que ça devrait aller dit-elle en souriant. On vous tient au courant de la situation. Bonne journée. Elle raccrocha.

- Qui c'était ? Fit Scotty qui descendait l'escalier.

- Le patron. Il voulait savoir si tu ne me tapais pas trop sur les nerfs, répondit-elle en riant.

- Et ?

- Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à cette question ?

- Lil' ! Fit-il étonné de l'attitude sa coéquipière.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend à tous les 2 ? Lança t'elle. Je n'ai pas le droit de sourire ! Je ne suis pas toujours sérieuse !

- C'est ce que je vois. Tu sais que j'aime bien la nouvelle Lilly. Répondit Scotty l'œil pétillant.

- Je ne suis pas nouvelle, c'est juste que tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que ça finalement ! Dit-elle avec le plus beau des sourires. »

Ce sourire subjugua Scotty. Il en resta bouche bée. On a changé sa collègue, c'est pas possible autrement. Ce n'était pas du tout la Lilly qu'il connaissait. Agréablement surpris, il passa sa veste. Il devait aller travailler. Lilly avait réussi à avoir des presque vacances. Le personnage qu'elle s'était inventé travaillait à domicile. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle était aussi détendue. Elle avait une mission, faire parler Mary. Il lui souhaita une bonne journée, ouvrit la porte et avant de partir il regarda encore une fois Lilly. Elle était plongée dans un magazine, et ne le remarqua pas. Il s'attarda sur ses cheveux blonds. Un petit chignon brouillon laissait s'échapper de longues mèches qui retombaient sur son dos. Elle était tout le contraire de sophistiqué, et il trouva ça encore plus mignon. Il aurait pu passer des heures à la regarder. Lilly qui se sentait observée, leva la tête et croisa le regard de Scotty. Elle ressentit un frisson. Il la regardait avec une telle intensité, qu'elle baissa les yeux avec une délicieuse sensation dans tout son être. Scotty partit. En refermant la porte il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête. Il se fit une raison. Elle était si fragile, qu'elle attirait la sympathie de tout le monde. Elle était attachante, et il avait envie de la protéger, la prendre dans ses bras. C'était nouveau, ce qu'il ressentait. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour revoir ce si beau sourire illuminé encore son visage.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette boîte ? Demanda Mary à Lilly.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle. Laissez, je vais voir tout à l'heure.

- Au fait, avec d'autres voisines on organise au moins une fois par semaine, un thé. Si ça vous dit, vous êtes la bienvenue. Aujourd'hui c'est chez Elly.

- Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.

- Mais puisque je vous le propose, ça nous donnera l'occasion de vous connaître encore mieux.

- Dans ce cas, d'accord pas de problème. J'ai remarqué une chose ? A quoi sert cette clé, demanda Lilly en sortant une clé d'un tiroir.

- Vous l'avez trouvé où ?

- Dans le garage, sur une étagère.

- On dirait une clé de consigne, dit Mary en examinant l'objet. Vous savez les casiers qu'il y a dans les gares.

- On pourrait aller voir quel casier elle ouvre.

- Je pense plutôt qu'il faudrait la remettre à la police. Il s'agit peut-être d'une preuve.

- Et si ce n'est pas le cas, on va leur faire perdre leur temps, répondit Lilly. Mais finalement, vous avez peut-être raison. Cette clé peut intéresser la police, fit-elle un sourire en coin et en pensant à la tête qu'allait faire Nick si jamais il n'y avait rien dans ce casier.

- Je vais appeler l'inspecteur Andrews. C'est lui qui s'est chargé du meurtre de Cynthia. Il m'a laissé sa carte.

- Parlez-moi d'elle. Comment était-elle ? Ce n'est pas un interrogatoire, c'est juste que je veux imaginer comment elle avait aménager la maison.

- Elle était chaleureuse et adorait recevoir du monde. Une vraie hôtesse ! Le seul malheur de Paul et de Cynthia, c'était qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants. Je n'ai jamais su qui ne pouvait pas.

- C'est terrible, ça ! Ils avaient songé à l'adoption ?

- Oui, elle m'en parlait tout le temps, mais c'était Paul qui hésitait. Il disait qu'il avait peur de ne pas aimer l'enfant comme il le fallait.

- C'est légitime en effet. Mais, il y a tellement d'enfants qui rêveraient d'avoir un foyer. J'ai une amie qui est assistante sociale, et elle n'arrête pas de me le répéter. Il n' y avait pas de problèmes dans leur couple ? en général, c'est ce qui arrive.

- Vous pensez que l'un des 2 aurait eu une aventure ? Ca expliquerait bien des choses en tout cas. C'est vrai que l'attitude de Paul était quelque peu étrange. Mais, revenons à nos affaires, je ne vois pas en quoi savoir si Paul était infidèle peut vous aider.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète, mais c'est juste que je peux voir que vous avez envie de me parler d'eux. C'étaient de proches amis, non ?

- Oui, ils l'étaient. Cynthia était mon témoin à notre mariage.

- Elle organisait aussi ces petits goûters ? Je veux juste savoir si je dois prendre la relève, demanda Lilly en souriant.

- Oui, comme je vous le disais, elle adorait recevoir du monde. D'ailleurs le soir où elle a été tuée, ils devaient recevoir les Emerson, leurs voisins de gauche. C'est d'ailleurs Mme Emerson qui l'a découvert, répondit Mary les larmes aux yeux. »

Le portable de Lilly sonna. Elle hésita à répondre, puis finalement décrocha. C'était Scotty.

« Rus... Allo, fit-elle en bafouillant. Satanée habitude qu'il fallait qu'elle perdre. Ne pas dire Rush en décrochant.

- Lilly ! Tu ne peux pas parler librement c'est ça.

- Tout à fait. Comment ça se passe au travail ?

- Comme d'hab ! Vera et Jeffries se chamaillent car Nick n'arrête pas de demander comment tu t'en sors ? Et toi de ton côté.

- Ca va ! On avance bien. D'ailleurs, dis à Nick qu'il faudrait qu'il prenne contact avec Mark (Andrews) pour sa clé.

- Quoi ? C'est bon, tu veux dire que t'as peut-être trouvé un indice.

- Oui c'est ça. »

Elle hésita, ils allaient raccrocher, et elle ne savait pas comment terminer la conversation. Finalement elle dit le plus naturellement possible avec un sourire qu'elle n'imaginait pas aussi grand.

« A ce soir, rentre pas trop tard. » Elle raccrocha.

A l'autre bout du fil, Scotty raccrocha lui aussi avec un sourire qu'il ne put contrôler. Vera le charria. Il lui dit que pour avoir ce sourire, il devait soit avoir appris qu'il était millionnaire, ou que sa chère et tendre Lilly venait de l'appeler. Scotty ne fit aucune remarque, au grand étonnement de Nick. C'est vrai qu'il commençait à prendre goût à cette colocation. Ca ne faisait que 2 jours, mais pour lui, c'est comme si ça durait depuis des années.

* * *

Le soir Lilly raconta à Scotty, ce qu'elle avait appris dans la journée. Le lendemain il verrait avec Mark Andrews le problème de la clé. Il lui raconta que de son côté, ils avaient fait chou blanc. Une journée à se tourner les pouces, compte tenu des maigres indices. Il lui demanda comment ça s'était passé cher Elly. Lilly lui dit que pendant près de 2 heures elle avait dû répondre à leurs questions, et que de mener une enquête aurait été une perte de temps.

« Tu leur as dit quoi sur moi ? Essaya t'il de savoir.

- Rien ! Que voulais-tu que je raconte. J'ai inventé ! D'ailleurs, les filles sont jalouses de ta proposition.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as demandé en mariage en haut de la grande roue pendant la fête foraine, fit Lilly avant d'éclater de rire.

- Tu te moques de moi là !

- Non, répondit-elle en riant de plus belle.

- Lil' !

- Bon d'accord, mais t'aurais du voir ta tête ! On t'a déjà dit que t'étais trop curieux ! Je leur ai juste appris qu'on s'était rencontré au travail, tu venais pour voir un coloris de canapé avec ta copine, et qu'une chose en entraînant une autre...

- Le speech qu'on avait préparé. »

Lilly essuya une larme qui commençait à rouler sur sa joue. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas rit de si bon cœur ? Ca lui fit un bien fou. Elle se sentait libre. C'était si facile qu'elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas plus profiter de la vie. Après tout ! C'est la vie, il faut saisir les petits instants de bonheur quand ils se présentent, sinon on se rend compte qu'on a perdu la plus grande partie de sa vie.


	4. Chapter 4

Bon, le décor est planté, on commence à passer aux choses sérieuses donc ^^

N'hésitez pas à commenter ;-)

* * *

Pendant une semaine, Lilly et Scotty avaient pris l'habitude de leur colocation. Ils s'étaient habitués à la présence de l'autre. Le matin Lilly préparait le petit déjeuner, et le repas du soir c'était Scotty qui s'y collait. Elle se régalait chaque soir. Ses petits plats allaient cruellement lui manqué après l'enquête. Le choix du programme télé était plus difficile par contre. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup le basket, et lui en raffolait. Donc il y avait eu un compromis de fait de part et d'autre. Un soir sur 2. Mais, elle avait pris goût. Elle n'irait pas voir un match, mais elle se surpris à refermer son bouquin, quand un point important était sur le point d'être marqué. Le soir de ce huitième jour, après avoir éteint la lumière du dehors, Scotty monta se coucher. Lilly était déjà dans son lit depuis plus d'une heure. Elle ne dormait pas, un filet de lumière sortait par la porte. Il toqua, et hésita à entrer quand elle lui répondit. Elle fit abstraction de la tenue de l'inspecteur. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait avec ce qui lui servait de pyjama, elle réagissait bizarrement. Elle commençait à avoir chaud, et détournait son regard, cherchant à éviter le sien.

« Désolé de te déranger. J'avais peur que tu te sois endormie la lumière allumée.

- Et ?

- Rien, c'est juste que...

- Valens ! Mon livre est tellement passionnant que je ne me rends pas compte de l'heure, mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter.

- Il est tard. Bonne nuit, dit-il en la dévisageant.

- Bonne nuit. »

Ils restèrent quelques instants à se regarder. Un sourire vint se former sur le visage de Scotty. Il la trouvait tellement belle et naturelle qu'il aurait voulu rester. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête. Lilly, elle, ne savait plus quoi faire. C'était la première fois qu'il venait lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Leur relation avait bien changé. Elle ne savait pas encore comment, mais elle avait évoluée. Ou plutôt elle ne voulait pas voir ce qui finalement pourrait arriver. Stillman lui avait dit de tirer la sonnette d'alarme. Il était peut-être temps. Elle réussit pourtant à soutenir son regard, il s'était approché et très lentement il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux. La délicieuse décharge qu'ils ressentirent tous les 2 finit par les convaincre. Leur relation avait évoluée. Et ça leur plaisait.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Lilly passa son temps à éviter Scotty. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Elle sortit donc à pas de loup dehors, et décida qu'un jogging lui changerait les idées. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à s'élancer dans sa course, elle entendit une voix l'appeler.

« Lilly ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que t'aimais courir ?

- Mary ! Tu cours toi aussi ?

- Oui, j'essaie de le faire au moins un matin sur 2. C'est vivifiant, et tu commences bien la journée ! Et toi ?

- Moi ? C'est que...

- Non ! Vous ne vous êtes pas disputés Scott et toi ?

- Non ! C'est juste que j'avais envie de profiter de ce beau soleil levant ! Pour une fois, qu'on a une belle arrière saison, faut en profiter ! Je t'invite à prendre un café après si tu veux !

- Oui, pourquoi pas ! Je suis contente d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un pour m'accompagner. Les filles n'aiment pas trop. Sarah préfère son fitness ! Tu verrais le temps qu'elle passe à faire ses étirements, c'est affolant ! »

Après leur jogging, Lilly et Mary s'effondrèrent sur le canapé. Lilly remarqua un mot posé sur la table basse, elle le prit et le mit dans sa poche. Elle le lirait plus tard. Mary, intriguée, la regarda et sourit. Son mari ne lui laissait plus de mots ! Lilly s'était levée et se dirigeait vers la cuisine, elle lut les quelques lignes que Scotty lui avait laissé. Jeffries et Andrews venaient aujourd'hui dans le quartier avec Paul Jenkins pour tenter de lui rafraîchir la mémoire. Elle sourit bien malgré elle. Scotty avait conclut son petit message par un « affectueusement ». C'était un mot qu'elle ne lui avait jamais entendu dire, et quelque part elle était fière qu'il soit adressé à elle. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle commençait à s'inquiéter de son apparence. Au début de leur cohabitation « forcée », elle ne se préoccupait pas de son apparence le matin, mais là elle passait vite par la salle de bains pour se coiffer. Les cheveux en bataille c'est pas très attirant. Elle se mit à penser que c'était peut-être réciproque, que lui aussi faisait attention à sa présentation. De retour dans la salle, elle demanda à Mary si elle avait quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui. Elle mentit sur le fait qu'elle devait aller à Philadelphie pour voir une expo qu'une de ses clientes lui avait conseillé, mais qu'elle pouvait reporter si jamais elle désirait faire autre chose.

« Merci, répondit Mary, je me demandais si par hasard tu ne voudrais pas m'aider à choisir un tissu pour mes doubles rideaux. Ca fait des mois que je cherche, mais je n'ai pas de coups de cœur. Peter n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il n'a pas le temps pour ces futilités !

- Futilités ? Attends, c'est bien un homme ça !

- Alors ? Partante ?

- Oui, répondit Lilly, et je verrais ton petit nid comme ça ! J'ai quand même une question qui me trotte dans la tête. J'ai été contactée par l'inspecteur Andrews.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu te rappelles de la clé ?

- Oui, elle ouvre bien quelque chose ?

- Oui, et tu avais raison, c'est bien une clé de consigne. Il m'a juste demandé comment je l'avais su.

- Tu ne lui a pas parlé de moi ?

- Je suis désolée, mais il a insisté. Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas possible d'avoir pu penser à ça toute seule.

- Lilly ! Tu crois qu'il me suspecte ?

- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça, je pense juste que tu as été assez vite en conclusions c'est tout ! Tu as à peine regarder la clé, et tu m'as tout de suite dit à quoi elle pouvait bien servir.

- Lilly, tu crois que je pourrais avoir un rapport avec le meurtre de Cynthia ?Fit Mary les larmes aux yeux.

- Non, c'est juste que les faits sont là ! Tu n'avais pas l'air étonné en voyant la clé.

- A quoi tu joues ? Soit tu as vu ou lu trop de romans policiers, ou soit tu... Non ! Tu ne mènes pas quand même ta propre enquête ? »

Le téléphone sonna. Lilly fut soulagée, car elle ne savait pas comment stopper net la conversation.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Jeffries et Stillman mettaient au point la visite qu'ils devraient effectuer avec Paul. Scotty passait la journée avec Vera. Ils devaient se renseigner sur les habitudes de Cynthia, et surtout ils avaient rendez-vous avec l'agence d'adoption. Car même si les Jenkins n'avaient pas commencer les démarches, ils avaient quand même constitué un dossier de demande.


	5. Chapter 5

Une suite vous attend. N'hésitez pas à commenter ;-)

* * *

A Ridgemont Street, Will Jeffries et Mark Andrews aidèrent Paul Jenkins à descendre de voiture. De son accident, il avait gardé la difficulté pour marcher. Le fait de se retrouver dans le quartier lui fit un peu peur. Il appréhendait de croiser un voisin. Will lui désigna une maison, celle des Hamilton. Il ne lui dit pas que celle qui était à droite était la sienne, mais il examina l'attitude de Paul et crut comprendre qu'il l'avait reconnue.

« Je... On ne va pas entrer quand même ? Demanda Paul inquiet.

- Seulement si vous nous le demandez, le rassura Mark. Prenez votre temps. Je sais que vous ne me portez pas dans votre estime, mais sachez qu'à l'époque je ne faisais que mon travail.

- Je sais, répondit Paul. De toute façon, tout jouait contre moi.

- Essayez de vous souvenir, lui demanda Will. Il doit bien y avoir un détail qui vous frappe. »

Paul se concentra. Il détaillait tout ce qu'il voyait. Soudain il eut un flash.

Un barbecue, une fête avec plein de monde. Des gens qui rient. Il s'approcha de son ancienne maison, et se dirigea vers le jardin, il revit Cynthia qui apportait un plat en riant. Il se souvint. Il en fit part aux inspecteurs.

« Je crois que nous recevions énormément. Cynthia adorait. Je me rappelle qu'elle pensait sans arrêt à ce qu'elle pourrait servir.

- Bien ! C'est un bon début l'encouragea Will. Vous rappelez-vous une soirée ou quelque chose ? »

* * *

**Flash**

On voit Paul et Peter Hamilton entouré d'autres personnes. Ils commentent un match de basket.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas adoré ce match ? Demanda Paul à un des hommes.

- C'est pas ça, c'est juste que j'ai trouvé que Nielson a vraiment mal joué. Il a loupé toutes les occasions.

- Oui hormis Nielson, le match était passionnant, continua Peter. Les 2 équipes étaient aussi fortes.

- Désolée de vous interrompre messieurs, mais je dois vous emprunter M. Jenkins, lança Cynthia.

- Le devoir m'appelle les mecs !

- J'ai besoin de toi pour ouvrir le champagne.

- Le champagne ? On fête quoi ?

- Je voulais attendre, mais... Notre dossier a été accepté ! Fit Cynthia en passant ses bras autour des épaules de Paul.

- Notre dossier... Non tu veux dire, qu'on va peut-être avoir un bébé ?

- Oui ! On réunit les conditions !

- Je pensais qu'on devait prendre la décision tous les 2.

- Quoi ! Attends, tu m'as dit que tu voulais bien...

- Oui, que je voulais ! Mais pas qu'il fallait que dans la minute qui suive tu lances tout ! Dit-il en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Cynthia.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Ecoutes, on n'est pas encore prêt ! C'est une décision qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la légère.

- Je ne te comprends pas ! Vraiment tu me déçois...

- Cynthia, tu les ranges où les pinces... Commença Elly. Ooops ! Je crois que je dérange, dit-elle voyant le trouble entre ses deux amis.

- Non ! On avait fini, conclut Paul, laissant Cynthia les larmes aux yeux. »

**Fin du flash.**

* * *

Paul pleurait. Il se rappelait qu'il avait fait souffrir sa femme. Will le rassura. Il avait compris.

« Paul, ce n'est pas votre infidélité que votre femme vous a pardonné, mais votre hésitation pour adopter, s'exclama Will.

- Vous avez raison, répondit Paul. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, j'ai pu penser à ça. J'aime...ais trop ma femme pour ça. Mais je l'ai quand même trahie !

- Quand avez-vous eu votre accident ? Demanda Andrews.

- Je revenais d'une réunion à New York. Je ne m'en rappelle pas, mais quand je me suis réveillé, les médecins m'ont dit que j'étais à New York.

- Il faut juste découvrir qui veut vous faire porter le chapeau pour le meurtre de votre femme, répondit Will.

- Vous pensez donc que je ne l'ai pas tué ?

- Ecoutez, à l'époque j'avoue avoir opté pour la solution de facilité, commença Mark. Vous n'aviez pas d'alibi, votre couple battait de l'aile, et un aller retour New York est vite fait. Mais c'est vrai qu'avec le rapport de l'hôpital qu'on vient d'avoir ça vous disculpe d'office. Juste une question pourtant...

- Laquelle ? Demanda Paul.

- Si votre femme était partie, pourquoi vous attendait-elle ici ?

- Si je le savais, je ne serais pas là en ce moment, répondit Paul.

- Les Emerson, vos voisins de gauche, parlent d'un repas qui était prévu depuis longtemps, et que Cynthia avait refusé de reporter, questionna Andrews.

- Je...Je me souviens qu'elle avait un don pour sauver les apparences. Quand il y avait une tension, elle faisait toujours en sorte de paraître enjouée. Pour moi c'est quasiment impossible.

- Je pense qu'on a progressé Paul, dit Will.

- Je n'ai pourtant pas fait grand chose.

- Au contraire, vous êtes rappelé de quelque chose. Vous pensez que c'est peut-être un détail insignifiant, mais pour nous, c'est important. Le rassura Will. »

Ils repartirent vers le central. Rassurés, ils n'avaient croisé personne. Quoique ça aurait pu avoir un effet bénéfique. Un autre flash !

* * *

Scotty et Nick étaient revenus bredouille. Mme Tyler, l'assistante sociale qui s'était occupé des Jenkins les avait reçu. Elle ne leur avait rien appris qu'ils ne savaient déjà. C'était Cynthia qui était venue seule la plupart du temps, sauf pour le premier contact. Elle avait d'ailleurs trouvé l'attitude de Paul étrange. Il avait l'air ailleurs et distant. Au contraire Cynthia avait les yeux qui brillaient, le fait de commencer les démarches pour adopter la remplissait de bonheur. Elle en avait vu des couples passer devant elle. Elle devina tout de suite que Paul était celui qui ne pouvait pas lui donner un bébé. Elle avait assisté à une scène au combien familière.

* * *

**Flash.**

« Ecoutez, vous n'êtes pas obligés de prendre une décision tout de suite, proposa Mme Tyler.

- Je crois que c'est trop tôt Cynthia. Essayons encore. Le médecin nous a dit de ne pas perdre espoir.

- Paul ! Je sais que c'est terrible, mais je t'assure que je ne t'en veux pas. On est des milliers de personnes dans ce cas. Et regarde...

- Chérie ! Ecoute, on garde cette option, mais on n'abandonne pas. Je ne peux pas croire que c'est à cause de moi.

- Ce n'est pas à cause de toi ! C'est la fatalité. Je l'ai accepté, il va bien falloir que tu l'acceptes toi aussi.

- Je crois qu'on a terminé, dit Paul en se levant. Je vous remercie Madame, mais je propose qu'on mette le dossier en attente pour le moment.

- Comme vous voulez, mais sachez que nous ne gardons les dossiers que pendant 6 mois, répondit Mme Tyler. Car je suis désolée de le dire, mais vous avez raison, en s'adressant à Cynthia, vous n'êtes pas les seuls.

- Je comprends répondit Cynthia les larmes aux yeux. Je comprends ! »

**Fin du flash.**

* * *

Tout le monde se retrouva au central, hormis Scotty qui devait retourner à Ridgemont Street. Vera ne fit aucun commentaire. Il devait s'être habitué au fait que Lilly et Scotty vivaient ensemble. D'ailleurs Stillman nota la rapidité à laquelle tout le monde s'était accoutumé à cette situation. Même les intéressés paraissaient contents. Scotty se gara devant la maison qui lui était devenue familière. Il prit un instant et resta les mains sur le volant. Il analysa les événements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis le début de leur infiltration. Une grande complicité s'était tissée entre eux. Ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Il aimait partager ces moments avec elle. Mais la scène de la veille lui mettait le doute sur leur relation. Pourquoi avait-il ressenti le besoin d'aller la voir ? Il savait que ce matin elle avait tout fait pour l'éviter. C'était ce qu'il redoutait. Qu'elle se ferme comme une huître, et qu'après ils soient obligés de jouer la comédie. Ce qui compromettrait leur couverture, car il savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas faire semblant longtemps. Il coupa le moteur et sortit de la voiture. Il se dirigea vers la porte, et entra dans la maison. Il entendit un bruit de conversation dans le salon. Il reconnut la voix de Lilly. Elle n'était pas seule. Il s'approcha de la porte, elle lui tournait le dos. Il croisa le regard de Kat et lui fit signe de se taire. Lilly était en pleine conversation avec Mary et Elly. Elles préparaient le programme du lendemain. Elly avait décrété que ce serait journée farniente et avait pleins d'idées. Il se dirigea à pas de loup vers Lilly. Kat dut retenir une envie de rire. Elle ne reconnaissait aucun de ses deux amis. Lilly qui se lâchait avec ses voisines, et Scotty qui voulait prouver que la vie en couple ne l'effrayait pas. Lilly remarqua l'attitude suspecte de Kat et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Kat n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que Scotty avait posé ses mains sur les yeux de Lilly.


	6. Chapter 6

Et bien, voici la suite de ce _"surprise, devine qui c'est ?" _Et pourquoi y aurait-il de la frustration ? lol

* * *

« Qui est-ce ? Demanda t'il avec un sourire à faire fondre la banquise.

- Idiot, t'aurais pas dû parler lança Lilly en attrapant les mains de son coéquipier.

- Je n'ai jamais été doué pour faire des blagues et des surprises, répondit-il. »

Aucun des deux ne calculaient la scène. Scotty embrassa le front de la jeune femme, dégageant ses mains des siennes. Comme la veille, ils ressentirent ce doux contact dans tout leur être. Le cœur de Lilly battait la chamade, et Scotty dévia son regard sur Kat, qui affichait un grand sourire. Elle avait remarqué le trouble qui s'était emparé d'eux. Aussi, il décida d'entamer la conversation.

« Alors cette journée ? Demanda t'il en regardant Mary.

- Bien, Lilly m'a aidé à choisir un coloris pour mes doubles rideaux. Tu sais que ta femme aurais pu faire un bon détective ?

- N'exagères pas, répondit Lilly qui fuyait le regard inquisiteur de Scotty. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a un peu parlé des Jenkins qu'il faut tout de suite que tu penses que je suis la nouvelle Jessica Fletcher (cf la série Arabesque).

- Je te l'ai toujours dit, arrête de chercher le pourquoi du comment des choses Lil' ! Lança Kat en souriant. Je vais devoir y aller ! J'en connais une qui va s'impatienter.

- Comment va Véronica, demanda Lilly.

- Bien, mais elle trouve que je ne passe pas assez de temps avec elle.

- Je plaide coupable dans ce cas, plaisanta Lilly.

- Je te raccompagne, proposa Scotty.

- Ok ! Je te l'enlève quelques instants, tu ne m'en veux pas Lil' ? Demanda Kat avec un sourire coquin.

- A ta place Lilly, je me méfierai, lança Elly en riant.

- J'ai confiance, répondit Lilly.

- Alors, comment ça se passe ? Demanda Kat à Scotty alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

- Bien, mais je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi tu demandes ça.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! J'ai bien vu votre réaction tout à l'heure. Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien.

- Ecoutes, arrête de t'imaginer des choses, il ne se passe rien. C'est juste que...

- Que vous ne savez plus comment gérer ça ! Ca s'était déjà produit ?

- Quoi ?

- Bon d'accord, je m'en vais, mais n'évitez pas trop longtemps le sujet. Mettez les choses au clair tant qu'il en est temps.

- Qu'on mette quoi au clair ? Demanda t'il avec un sourire gêné.

- Tu le sais ! Un conseil, ne la fais pas souffrir, sinon le chef t'en voudras à mort !

- Tu crois peut-être que je ne le sais pas ça ! Mais je n'y peux rien. C'est elle. Elle...

- ... Fait ressortir le meilleur de nous-même, et on veut tout faire pour lui plaire, car être apprécié par Lilly est un honneur, et que je n'aimerais pas être la place d'une personne qu'elle haïrait, continua Kat. Je sais !

- Kat...Comment...

- Scotty, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Elle représente bien plus à tes yeux que tu ne peux le penser. Stillman l'a remarqué, mais il ne dit rien. A ta place, j'éviterai de le décevoir. Dis-lui ! Dis ce que tu ressens pour elle.

- Et je passerai pour un imbécile si ce n'est pas réciproque ! Je préfère encore être son ami et confident tu vois.

- Comme tu veux ! Après tout c'est ta vie, répliqua Kat en souriant. Mais quelque chose me dit que tu devrais. Elle pense peut-être la même chose de toi ? Allez bonne soirée. »

* * *

Scotty donna un morceau de papier à Kat, c'était ses notes de la journée qu'il avait oublié de donner à Nick. Elle partit, Scotty referma la porte et observa Lilly de loin. Elly qui s'était levée le surprit dans sa rêverie. Il ne la remarqua pas, trop occupé par ses pensées. Se pouvait-il que Kat ait raison ? Il s'en voulut, c'est une tierce personne qui aurait remarqué la naissance de quelque chose entre eux. Certes, ils étaient amis, mais il ne voulait pas gâcher ça. Alors il décida de ne rien faire. Il avait mis un temps fou pour gagner la confiance de la jeune femme, et il n'allait pas tout gâcher pour ce qui devait être un petit béguin.

Elly regardait Scotty. Elle éprouva un sentiment de jalousie. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas quelqu'un qui la regardait avec ces yeux-là ? Elle n'avait jamais connu ça ! Ou si, son premier mari qui s'est enfui avec leur femme de ménage. Mais même lui ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça. Ou alors au tout début de leur relation. Elle s'était promis que le mariage était fini pour elle. Elle se mit à rougir. Alors qu'elle observait Scotty, celui-ci se sentant épié, la dévisageait en lui souriant. C'est là qu'elle remarqua qu'il était plutôt séduisant, et elle se dit que Lilly était chanceuse. Elle le lui dirait au moment venu.

Lilly avait vu qu'Elly et Scotty étaient dans le couloir. Elle ressentit un petit pincement. Elle se demanda pendant une seconde pourquoi, et finalement chassa cette idée de sa tête. Elle n'était pas jalouse. Mais elle avait adoré la petite scène de tout à l'heure. Elle regretta juste que Kat y ait assisté. Quelque chose l'avait poussé à continuer. Elle aurait voulu le retenir un peu plus longtemps. Pour passer à autre chose, elle demanda à Mary, si elle ne voulait pas rester. Elle lui répondit qu'elle voudrait bien, mais qu'elle avait déjà bien profité d'elle toute la journée, et qu'il fallait qu'elle rentre aussi. Peter l'attendait, et à voir le sourire de Scotty, il voulait être seul avec elle. Lilly se retourna alors, et croisa le regard de son ami. Elle sourit elle aussi. Elle ne put contrôler cette réaction.

« Je pense qu'on va y aller nous, s'exclama Mary en se levant. Elly ! Tu viens, on va laisser ces 2 personnes se retrouver.

- Vous ne voulez vraiment pas rester, proposa Lilly, ça ne nous dérange pas, n'est-ce pas Scott ?

- Lil', je crois qu'elles nous ont assez vu, sans vouloir vous vexer les filles !

- Il en faut plus pour nous vexer, fit Elly avec un clin d'œil à Mary.

- Bonne soirée vous deux, fit Mary en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Bonne soirée, répondit Elly. Elle s'approcha de Lilly et lui glissa à l'oreille avec un air malicieux : Tu sais que j'aimerais bien être à ta place ! Enfin... Tu me comprends...Avoir quelqu'un avec qui passer mes soirées. »

* * *

Elles partirent. Lilly se dirigea directement vers le salon pour reprendre sa place sur le canapé. Elle y était bien. Elle s'y installa en tailleur. Et prit le livre qui traînait sur la table. Si elle avait l'air concentré dans sa lecture peut-être éviterait-elle ce qu'elle évitait depuis le début de la journée. Scotty n'était pas dupe, il s'installa lui aussi sur le canapé à côté de la jeune femme. Il se mit alors à lire par dessus son épaule. Lilly qui avait horreur de ça se détourna encore un peu plus. Il continua de plus belle.

« Tu sais, je vois aussi là ! J'ai une bonne vue Rush !

- Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ? Je lis là !

- Ah oui, et qu'as-tu appris en 10 secondes ? La taquina t'il.

- Tu m'énerves !

- Ah oui ! Je t'énerve ! La chercha t'il. Tu sais que je peux être encore plus énervant quand je m'y mets.

- Un conseil ! Ne me cherche pas trop Valens.

- Lil' ! Je t'ai déjà vu énervée, et j'en ai même fais l'expérience. Alors, si c'est pour me faire peur, t'as tout faux !

- Qu'avez-vous découvert aujourd'hui, esquiva Lilly en fermant son bouquin.

- Ne change pas de sujet, dit-il avec un sourire taquin.

- Je suis sérieuse, alors arrête de rire, et surtout arrête avec ce sourire ! Elle lui faisait face maintenant.

- Te moquerais-tu ? Plus sérieusement, on n'a rien appris avec Vera, mais je veux bien te raconter la visite de Paul. »

Il lui raconta donc la journée. La visite de Paul, leur rencontre à l'agence d'adoption. Lilly lui fit remarquer que Paul voulait sûrement voir la maison. Ca ne pourrait que lui remémorer d'autres souvenirs. Scotty lui dit que c'était une bonne idée, il en parlerait demain. Il lui demanda si le central ne lui manquait pas. Elle lui dit que non ! Elle ne se souvenait plus de ses dernières vacances. Ca lui faisait un bien fou. Et puis elle restait quand même dans le coup, vu qu'elle participait activement à l'enquête. Elle lui fit part d'un de ses doutes. Mary était innocente, elle était trop proche des Jenkins pour être coupable, elle avait lu dans ses yeux tant de tristesse, qu'elle s'était résignée. S'il pensait à elle comme coupable, il faisait fausse route. Elle lui demanda néanmoins de rencontrer Peter.

« Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne en échange ? Demanda Scotty.

- Quoi ? Du chantage ! C'est bien la première fois ! On bosse je te signale.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que j'ai envie de me faire de nouveaux amis ?

- Je ne te demande pas... Oh et puis zut ! Arrête de tout ramener à toi ! C'est l'enquête.

- T'es susceptible dis-moi ! Tu te vexes là ! La questionna t'il.

- Pas du tout. Je ne sais pas du tout comment réagira Mary quand tout sera fini ? Dit Lilly inquiète.

- Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre.

- Oui, je sais qu'il ne faut pas que je m'attache, mais...

- Je sais ! D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on parle.

- Scott ! Je...

- Lil' ! Si tu veux qu'on arrête, on appelle le patron et on arrête. Seulement je trouverai ça dommage, on avance bien.

- Non, on continue.

- Sûre ? Car on ne peut pas nier ce qui s'est passé hier et tout à l'heure.

- C'est notre couverture. On doit passer pour un couple, fit Lilly gênée.

- Oui... Mais on n'est pas prêt pour ça ! Faut être honnête. Et je ne veux surtout pas gâcher...

- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas gâcher quoi ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Il cherchait la réponse, mais ne trouva rien à répondre. Il se plongea dans les yeux de sa partenaire. Elle soutenu son regard et ressentit un bien être l'envahir. Son regard la galvanisait. Il prit une des ses mèches de cheveux dans sa main droite et la passa derrière son oreille en lui caressant la joue. Lilly se laissa faire. Elle avait toujours ses yeux plantés dans les siens. Scotty lui demanda de l'arrêter quand elle le voudrait. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, se pencha sur son visage et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Elle ferma les yeux. Mais contre toute attente, il recula et s'excusa.

« Je... suis désolé Lil' ! Je... On ne devrait pas.

- Scott, je...

- Non, c'est moi. Je crois que finalement cette enquête n'est pas pour nous.

- Quoi ? Attends, si tu crois que je vais abandonner à cause d'un petit moment d'égarement, c'est que tu me connais vraiment très mal.

- Un moment... d'égarement ! Tu...

- Ne commence pas ! On n'a pas besoin de ça maintenant.

- Je vais faire un tour. »


	7. Chapter 7

Allez, une suite, sinon je sens que certains vont mourir... d'impatience...

* * *

Il partit laissant Lilly face à ses doutes. Elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé ce qui venait de se passer. Après tout ce temps, ils étaient devenus amis. Elle aussi ne voulait pas gâcher cette complicité. Et pourtant. Etait-ce de réels sentiments qui naissaient, ou était-ce un petit béguin dû à leur enquête. Le fait de se côtoyer tous les jours, de vivre ensemble, de se faire passer pour ce qu'ils ne sont pas, pouvait sûrement y contribuer. Surtout qu'ils avaient réussi. Même Kat avait l'air de penser que la magie opérait entre eux. Elle hésita, prit son portable, et commença à composer le numéro de Scotty. Mais avant d'entendre la première sonnerie elle raccrocha.

Scotty était parti précipitamment, il avait démarré le moteur, et roulait. Il ne savait pas où aller. Mais il se dirigeait inexplicablement vers Philadelphie. Il arriva sur les quais et se gara. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas rendu ici. Il pensait à elle. Tout le temps. Elle restait présente dans son cœur. La douleur s'était atténuée, mais était toujours présente. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à avancer. Lilly lui avait redonné confiance en lui. Elle n'a jamais douté de lui. Même quand il a déconné avec Christina, elle lui a pardonné, avec du mal, mais elle avait fini par le faire. Et pour cette raison, il la remercierait toute sa vie. Il s'agenouilla et prit son portefeuille d'où il sortit une photo qu'il gardait tout le temps sur lui. C'était il y a une dizaine d'années, avec Elisa ils avaient été dans un photomaton et s'étaient fait prendre en photo. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle aurait voulu qu'il continue sa vie. Elle lui dirait que ce n'est pas parce qu'il rencontrait une autre femme qu'il l'oublierait. Elle serait toujours présente dans son cœur. C'était sans doute ça le problème. Il avait peur de l'oublier. Il la revit lui sourire, quand elle lui avait appris que sa maladie était revenue, elle avait tant bien que mal essayer de le réconforter. Malgré ça, elle continuait à vivre, sachant son issue. Il prit conscience, qu'en fait elle s'était petit à petit éloignée de lui, elle avait fait en sorte qu'il continue sa vie. Ce qu'il n'avait pas compris à l'époque. Il pensait qu'il était responsable d'elle.

Il rangea la photo, et essuya une larme qui coulait. Il a déconné. Pourquoi avoir faillit avec Lilly. Il dut se résoudre. Elle avait raison. Ils n'allaient pas arrêter l'enquête pour un moment d'égarement comme elle avait dit. D'une, Stillman serait très mécontent, et deuxièmement, ils devraient subir les moqueries de Vera, et donneraient raison à Kat. Il remonta en voiture, passa par chez lui, et avant de retourner à Ridgemont il s'arrêta devant chez Lilly. Il vit de la lumière. Intrigué, il se demanda ce qui se passait. Serait-elle revenue se ressourcer ? Il inspecta les alentours et reconnut la voiture de Kat. Il fut rassuré, elle n'était pas seule.

* * *

Chez Lilly, Kat était arrivée aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Elle avait demandé à sa mère de garder Véronica. Inquiète, elle entra chez son amie en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Lilly, après le départ de Scotty était restée quelques instants sans bouger, et puis finalement elle avait appelé un taxi, pour aller chez elle. Elle avait récupéré ses chats, et appelé Kat.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Kat.

- Rien. Juste que j'avais envie de prendre l'air.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Non, je crois que c'est pire. Il abandonne l'enquête.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Tu lui as fait peur avec tes idées, dit Kat en essayant de sourire.

- Il commence à douter, sur... Lilly hésita un moment, elle allait dire le mot sentiments, mais Kat devina, rien qu'en voyant son amie.

- C'est ce que je craignais, je vous avais prévenu ! Je t'ai dit qu'il était encore temps de...

- Ecoute, ce n'est qu'une enquête, je ne vois pas en quoi, ça devrait nous faire peur.

- Si tu veux mon avis, c'est plus que ça. J'étais là tout à l'heure, je te signale. J'ai tout vu, encore heureux qu'il n'y avait pas Vera !

- Je veux continuer moi !

- Pas lui apparemment. Ecoutes, je sais que c'est dur, mais il va falloir te faire à l'idée, que cette enquête est finie. Du moins pour vous. On peut continuer avec Paul, mais votre infiltration est terminée.

- Le chef...

- Laisses Stillman en dehors de ça pour ce soir ! Je lui parlerai demain. Je vais appeler Scotty. D'ailleurs, l'as tu prévenu que tu venais ici ?

- Non !

- Lil' ! Il va s'inquiéter, et ce sera normal !

- Je crois qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de me parler, ni de me voir.

- Que s'est-il passé entre vous ?

- Rien ! Je te le jure. Il ne s'est rien passé. Je ne sais pas, ce qui a bien pu lui faire peur. »

Kat ne répondit rien, mais elle comprit. Scotty sentait que le contrôle de la situation lui échappait, il a donc préféré partir, plutôt que de faire une bêtise qu'ils regretteraient tous les deux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire cependant. Elle assistait peut-être à quelque chose de nouveau. Après tout, ils méritaient tous les 2 d'être heureux. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas choisir entre les deux. Elle s'était attachée à Lilly. Elle avait découvert en elle une confidente. Elles s'entendaient bien, leur duo marchait super bien lors des interrogatoires. Scotty quant à lui, sous ses apparences de « je suis sûr de moi » était en fait comme Lilly. Il lui avait prouvé qu'on pouvait se fier à lui, il ne laisserait pas tomber ses amis. Kat comprit alors que ce qui était en train de se passer entre ses deux amis, se serait sûrement passé. Leur enquête a juste précipité les choses. Elle salua Lilly et lui dit de l'appeler quand elle le voulait. Elle lui demanda si elle comptait passer la nuit ici. Lilly lui répondit affirmativement. Il valait mieux qu'elle reprenne ses marques avant d'affronter son collègue le lendemain. Une fois dans sa voiture, Kat décrocha son portable. Il y avait 3 appels en absence, qui étaient tous de Scotty. Elle soupira, et composa le numéro. Ils parlèrent juste quelques secondes. Il était rentré à Ridgemont, et ne trouvait pas Lilly. En raccrochant Kat se promit qu'une fois l'affaire classée, elle aurait une conversation avec eux. Ils ne pouvaient se servir d'elle comme ça.

« Kat, je suis désolé de te déranger, mais il fallait que je parle à quelqu'un, dit Scotty en ouvrant la porte.

- Ca tombe bien, je consulte ce soir, répondit-elle en souriant. _(ça me rappelle une scène dans friends, où Ross et Rachel demandaient tous les 2 de l'aide à Joey !)_

- T'as vu Lilly ? Demanda t'il en la faisant entrer.

- Oui. D'ailleurs, elle est chez elle. Je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais...

- Que t'as t'elle dit ?

- Scott ! Tu crois peut-être que je vais te le dire ? En tout cas, elle est furieuse contre toi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais elle t'en veux de laisser tomber.

- Ecoutes, je crois qu'on peut continuer.

- Moi je ne pense pas. Il faut mieux stopper pendant que vous le pouvez. Si jamais votre couverture saute, vous êtes fichus ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si on classait l'affaire. Il nous reste Paul. On peut encore continuer, sans vous ! Vous n'êtes pas indispensables, dit Kat en riant.

- Et Stillman ? Kat sourit. Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- Lilly m'a posé la même question. Vous préférez vous inquiétez de la réaction du Chef, plutôt que de la vôtre.

- T'avais raison tu sais. On n'était pas prêt.

- Moi je crois que si. Après tout, va lui parler. Dis-lui ce que tu ressens, je pense que...

- Attends, tu parles de quoi là ? Moi je te parle de l'enquête.

- Tu...

- Ne préviens pas Stillman tout de suite.

- Quoi ?

- Je vais la voir. Il s'était déjà levé, Kat essaya de le rattraper.

- Attends plutôt demain matin. Ce soir, se serait une bêtise. Tu y vas car tu te sens coupable. »

* * *

Kat partit. Elle avait réussit à le convaincre d'aller la voir le lendemain. Elle était crevée. Le lendemain, Lilly se réveilla, elle avait dormi sur le canapé. Elle se rappela les événements de la veille. Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle prit le téléphone en passant. Elle composa le numéro de Mary. Elle la prévint que pour la journée détente, elle ne serait pas disponible. Mary lui demanda pourquoi, mais Lilly ne répondit pas. Elle lui dit juste qu'elle avait un empêchement. On sonna à la porte. Lilly raccrocha et se demanda qui pouvait venir la voir. Personne à part Kat savait qu'elle était là. Pourtant elle devina. Kat avait certainement du parler à Scotty.

« Scotty, écoutes, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me battre, dit Lilly en ouvrant la porte.

- Bonjour, fit Scotty, merci pour l'accueil chaleureux !

- Arrêtes ! Lilly étouffa cependant un rire. Elle se prit à penser qu'ils agissaient déjà comme un couple, ils se disputaient déjà ! Vas-y entre, tu ne vas quand même pas rester sur le seuil.

- Merci. Pour hier, je sui désolé ! Je n'aurais pas dû.

- Attends, on était deux. Tu m'as demandé de dire stop, quand je sentais qu'on... Enfin... je n'ai rien dit.

- Je peux plus faire semblant Lil' !

- Je sais, Kat m'a dit qu'elle parlait à Stillman.

- Non, laisse-moi parler. Il hésita un long moment.

- Ca va ? Demanda Lilly qui commençait à s'inquiéter du temps de réaction de son partenaire.

- Oui, ça va... Lilly, on continue.

- Quoi ? Attends, tu viens de me dire que tu ne voulais plus.

- On continue.

- T'es sûr ? Car si jamais tu ne l'es pas, et que tu me refais ce coups, t'es mort Valens ! Dis Lilly en riant.

- Attends, c'est tout ! Je te dis que je suis d'accord pour continuer, et tu...

- Ecoutes, j'ai bien réfléchi, on s'est laissé prendre au jeu. Normal non ? Je ne veux surtout pas gâcher notre amitié. Donc je te jure que je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu me dis qu'on arrête la mission. »

Scotty fut complètement décontenancé de la réponse de Lilly. Et même il était en colère contre lui, il n'avait pas réussi à lui avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Même pire, ils allaient reprendre leur enquête. Il lui dit néanmoins, qu'ils devraient arrêter les petites marques d'affection en public. Lilly fut d'accord, mais décréta que pour donner le change, il ne fallait pas tout supprimer du jour au lendemain. Elle prévint Scotty, qu'elle prenait ses chats. Ils lui manquaient. D'ailleurs, Lilly avait un de ses chats dans les bras. Scotty lui dit qu'il était d'accord, et sourit. Il se demanda comment il allait trouver la force de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Ses sentiments pour la jeune femme avaient évolués. Kat l'avait deviné, et il savait que bientôt il ne pourrait plus les cacher.


	8. Chapter 8

Et voici encore une suite ^^

* * *

Après cette petite parenthèse d'hésitation, la vie avait repris son cours. Stillman n'avait pas été mis au courant de la situation. Mais Kat lui avait seulement dit qu'il faudrait surveiller les deux inspecteurs après l'enquête. Mary avait fait la connaissance des félins de Lilly. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il leur était arrivé. En tout cas, une chose est sûre, ils avaient adoptés Scotty. Elle avait demandé à la jeune femme si elle n'était pas trop jalouse de l'attention que portait ses animaux de compagnie à Scotty. Lilly lui avait répondu que non en riant. Elles étaient assises dans le salon, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Lilly alla ouvrir, et se trouva face à Nick et Paul Jenkins. Elle sortit précipitamment et demanda à son collègue ce qu'ils faisaient là ? Il lui répondit que c'était le chef qui l'avait décidé, et qu'il lui avait interdit de la prévenir. Lilly fit donc entrer les 2 hommes, en se demandant comment procéder avec Mary. Cette dernière se leva d'un bond de sa chaise.

« Lil' ! T'étais au courant ?

- Non ! Je te jure que non ! Mais, tu sais avec la clé qu'on a trouvé, ils ont peut-être décidé de rouvrir l'enquête.

- Vous avez trouvé quoi dans le casier de la consigne ? Demanda Mary en évitant de regarder Paul.

- Je ne sais pas si... Commença Vera en cherchant l'aide de Lilly. Rien, dit-il finalement. Rien à part quelques babioles comme un sac à dos, et des rollers.

- Des rollers... s'écria Mary les larmes aux yeux. C'est moi qui les avait offert à Cynthia. Elle n'arrêtait de me piquer les miens, alors...

- Mary, je suis désolé, dit Paul en s'approchant. Je ne me souviens que de très peu de choses.

- Ne me parles pas ! Je n'arrive pas à croire, qu'ils te laissent en liberté.

- Tu me crois coupable ? Mary, pas toi ? Tu sais que jamais je n'aurais pu lui faire de mal.

- Tu lui en as fait ! En refusant l'adoption. Elle te faisait confiance. Tu l'as trahie.

- Et tu crois que je l'ai tué ! Mais les inspecteurs pensent que je suis innocent, fit-il en regardant Lilly.

- M. Jenkins, je crois que nous devons continuer. Mme Stevens, peut-on visiter votre maison, demanda Vera un sourire en coin ?

- Mais bien sûr, fit Lilly en regardant Nick avec insistance.

- Je vais vous laissez, dit Mary. Tu passes quand t'as fini Lil' ?

- Pas de soucis, à tout à l'heure. Après avoir refermé la porte : Vera, à l'avenir soit plus discret ! Arrêtes de me fixer avec ce sourire !

- Ton mari n'est pas là, lança Nick hilare. Pour toute réponse, Lilly lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes. Aïe ! Rush, t'es pas bien !

- Ca t'apprendras, fit-elle en riant. »

Paul regardait la scène avec un œil amusé. Ils montèrent à l'étage. Paul s'attarda devant la porte de la chambre. Il n'osa pas avancer. Lilly lui mit une main sur l'épaule et ouvrit la porte. Elle lui demanda de réfléchir, elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé la disposition de la pièce, donc les souvenirs seront peut-être plus faciles. Paul regarda l'intérieur et ferma les yeux, il voyait une armoire, une coiffeuse. Il revit Cynthia qui choisissait une robe, elle lui fit un énorme sourire. Une larme vint s'écraser sur sa joue. Nick lui demanda s'il se rappelait quelque chose ?

* * *

**Flash.**

« Que penses-tu ? Cette robe ou la bleue ? La noire est plus classique, mais la bleue est plus fantaisiste.

- Chérie, si tu fais les questions/réponses, en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

- Dis-moi laquelle ?

- La noire. Il vit la réaction de Cynthia. La bleue alors !

- Non ! aucune des 2 !

- Ecoutes, ce n'est pas un défilé de mode, c'est juste un repas !

- Je sais, mais ta grand-mère ne m'aime pas beaucoup ! T'as vu ce qu'elle nous a offert à Noël !

- C'est vrai qu'elle n'a jamais eu bon goût, t'aurais dû voir l'horrible saladier qu'elle avait offert à ma mère, il y a 3 ans !

- Je sais, j'étais là Paul ! Au fait, as-tu rappelé Peter ? Il voulait savoir si tu voulais toujours aller voir le match samedi ?

- Non ! D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, il veut qu'on y retourne ensemble.

- Tu lui en veux encore ?

- Ecoutes, il savait très bien que j'y tenais à ma batte de base ball. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il l'ait oublié dans le vestiaire. Et puis, j'en ai un peu marre !

- Mary est désolée.

- Chérie, crois-moi elle ne sera pas désolée quand elle sirotera un cocktail sur leur yacht.

- T'es jaloux ?

- Cette promotion, c'est moi qui devait l'avoir. »

**Fin du flash.**

* * *

« Vous êtes en train de dire, que vous travailliez avec Peter Hamilton ? Questionna Nick.

- Oui, je pensais vous l'avoir dit.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Lilly. Tu devrais retourner au central, proposa t'elle à Vera.

- D'accord. »

Il raccompagna Paul, et lui dit de l'attendre dans la voiture. Puis il revient vers Lilly, lui tendit sa carte craignant que Mary ou quelqu'un d'autre ne passe par là. Il lui dit de voir avec Scotty, pour qu'il parle avec ce Peter. Lilly décida d'organiser un petit repas. Vera sourit et lui dit qu'il aurait voulu être là ! Lilly lui lança un regard accusateur. Vera ria de plus belle et se félicita, elle ne pouvait pas se défendre. Lilly le raccompagna jusqu'à la voiture, le salua et se dirigea vers la maison voisine, elle frappa, Mary vint lui ouvrir.

« Je suis désolée, pour tout à l'heure ! Fit Mary en ouvrant.

- Au fait, tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton mari et Paul étaient collègues ? Je l'ai appris là tout de suite. Le flic a essayé de faire parler Paul.

- Je ne voyais pas en quoi ça aurait pu t'intéresser. Il voulait savoir quoi le flic ?

- Apparemment Paul est amnésique, et le fait de se retrouver chez lui, doit lui faire du bien, il s'est souvenu de quelques détails. C'est bien, l'enquête avance.

- Tu as l'air d'y tenir à cette enquête !

- Je ne sais pas, c'est peut-être du au fait que je m'attache trop facilement aux gens et aux choses. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tiens, comme le fait de me livrer à des confidences. Ca ne me ressemble pas ! Même Scotty, ne sait pas tout de moi. Pourtant on se connaît depuis pas mal de temps et... Lilly se tut, elle était en train de raconter sa vie. La vie de Lilly Rush !

- Et... fit Mary, intriguée. Tu allais me dire quelque chose !

- Oui...je suis en train de penser qu'on ne vous a pas encore invité Scott et moi. Ca vous dirait de venir un de ces soirs Peter et toi ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas ? J'en parle à Peter ce soir, et je te donne ma réponse demain. Au fait, on ne le voit pas beaucoup en ce moment Scott ?

- Moi pareil, fit Lilly déçue. Beaucoup de travail je suppose. »

C'est vrai que depuis leur discussion, il l'évitait un peu. Pourtant elle n'allait rien faire. Kat lui avait dit qu'il fallait mieux le laisser tranquille pendant quelques temps. Cependant, elle du se rendre à l'évidence que sa présence lui manquait. Elle s'y était habituée. Même ses chats n'étaient plus suffisants. Surtout, elle regrettait la distance qu'il y avait entre eux. Ils n'étaient plus aussi proches qu'au début de l'enquête. Il avait beau lui répondre qu'elle se faisait des idées, mais elle était sûre que c'était à cause de l'autre soir. Il avait changé d'attitude du jour au lendemain. Après leur infiltration, elle irait lui parler. Il fallait qu'ils mettent les choses au clair. Elle soupçonna Kat d'être un peu responsable de ce brusque revirement. Elle appréciait le fait qu'elle se souciait d'eux, mais elle tenait quand même à clarifier la situation. Au moins comme ça, tout sera dit.

* * *

Le soir, Lilly parla à Scotty du dîner prévu avec Mary et Peter. Il était d'accord. Ca ne pourrait que faire avancer l'enquête. Elle lui répondit qu'il ne fallait pas que ce repas soit prétexte à parler que de l'affaire. Elle lui rappela qu'il pouvait par exemple inviter Peter à un match. Scotty, s'avoua vaincu. Quand elle voulait quelque chose, elle faisait tout pour obtenir satisfaction. Il venait de l'apprendre. Il comprit pourquoi Stillman n'avait pas pu lui refuser de rouvrir le dossier qui allait devenir leur toute première enquête. Ils avaient décidé que le dîner aurait lieu le lendemain soir, si Peter pouvait. Le lendemain, Mary répondit positivement. Elle demanda à Lilly si elle voulait de l'aide. Elle se rappela qu'elle n'était pas très douée en cuisine. Lilly accepta avec joie. Elle lui répondit en riant que Scotty aurait pu faire un effort et l'aider à cuisiner. Lilly ria aussi. Elle eut comme un pressentiment. La soirée allait être riche en rebondissements. Une lueur d'inquiétude, traversa son regard. Mary le vit, mais ne dit rien. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas entre ses voisins. Elle mit ça sur le compte du travail comme lui avait dit Lilly. C'est vrai que parfois, elle avait l'impression de ne pas voir Peter. Il partait tôt le matin et revenait tard le soir. Elle eut honte de s'avouer qu'elle avait déjà pensé qu'il la trompait. Elle essaierai de parler avec Scotty. Elle voyait bien que Lilly souffrait de son absence. Et puis ça ne fait jamais de mal de jouer un peu les entremetteuses !

« Dis, tu n'as pas prévu un festin ? Tu sais, on se contente de peu Pete et moi !

- Un rôti de porc aux kiwis, ça te va ?

- Aux kiwis, je n'ai jamais essayé, ça doit être bon !

- Oui, quand on le réussit ! Soupira Lilly.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là ! Je veillerai à sa cuisson, plaisanta Mary. J'ai l'impression de me revoir avec elle, dit-elle soudain avec amertume.

- Je suis désolée ! S'exclama Lilly. Vous cuisiniez souvent toutes les 2 ?

- Ca nous arrivait ! Je me souviens même que parfois, on mangeait la même chose, sans se consulter. C'était marrant, t'aurais dû voir la tête de nos 2 hommes le lendemain !

- J'aimerais bien connaître ça, dit Lilly songeuse.

- Quoi ? Fit Mary.

- Rien ! Lilly s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait pensé à voix haute. C'est vrai que ça lui manquait une amie qui partagerait ses moments de joie, de doutes.

- Lil' qu'est-ce qui te tracasses ? Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche ! Dit Mary en passant une main sur son épaule. »

Lilly était surprise. Elle venait peut-être de trouver une amie qui la comprendrait. La seule chose qui l'en empêchait, était cette enquête. Car quand tout sera fini, Mary ne lui pardonnerait certainement pas de lui avoir caché la vérité sur son identité. Aussi ce soir, il lui faudrait une aide supplémentaire. Elle songea immédiatement à Kat. C'est vrai qu'elles s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées ces derniers temps. Elle regretta cependant de ne pas avoir été plus présente pour elle.

« J'ai proposé à Kat et Véronica de venir ! Lança Lilly. _(Elle pensa au fait, qu'il fallait qu'elle l'appelle, et regretta tout de suite ses paroles)._

- Génial, je vais enfin pouvoir mieux connaître ta meilleure amie !

- D'ailleurs, tu m'excuses, il faut que je la rappelle, elle doit me confirmer si sa fille vient. »

Lilly se félicita d'avoir trouver une excuse. Elle partit dans le salon, et appela Kat sur son portable. Elle monta dans sa chambre, en sachant qu'elle y serait libre de parler.

« Kat ! C'est Lilly, dit-elle quand la communication fut établie.

- Lil' ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Kat.

- J'ai un énorme service à te demander.

- Tout ce que tu veux ! Les gars te disent bonjour au fait.

- J'organise... Nous... Enfin, on organise un repas ce soir avec les Hamilton, ça te dirait de te joindre à nous avec Kat ? Lilly ne comprit pas pourquoi elle bafouillait.

- Tu crois que je devrais être là ?

- J'ai besoin de beaucoup de soutien. Mary commence à se douter de quelque chose. Et je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, mais si je ne me contrôlais pas, je lui déballerai tout de ma vie.

- Pas de problèmes, mais dis-moi je ne serais pas la seule ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu sais... Peter et Mary, toi et...

- Kat ! Fit Lilly choquée de l'insinuation de son amie.

- Ecoutes, Lil' ! Je n'ai pas tellement envie de tenir la chandelle, fit Kat en souriant.

- C'est pour ça que je te propose de venir avec ta fille, fit Lilly du tac au tac. Elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait de dire, et rougit. Elle venait de parler comme si en effet, Scotty et elle étaient en couple. Cette enquête commençait à semer le trouble dans son esprit.

- C'est d'accord, répondit Kat. Seulement, je ne sais pas si...

- Y a école demain, c'est ça, l'interrompit Lilly.

- Oh, et puis, elle pourra dormir dans votre chambre d'amis, fit Kat en plaisantant. »

Une fois qu'elle eut raccroché, Lilly redescendit. Elle vit ses deux chats jouer avec Mary. Elle lui demanda pourquoi elle ne les avait pas vu plus tôt. Lilly répondit qu'ils étaient en pension chez sa voisine, pour pouvoir emménager plus facilement. Maintenant qu'elle était installée, ils pouvaient venir. Mary nota que Lilly avait parlé à la première personne. Elle ne releva cependant pas ce détail. Après tout, c'étaient les chats de Lilly. Elle trouva bien que Lilly les ait recueilli. C'est dingue, comment des gens pouvaient se débarrasser de leurs animaux à cause de leur infirmité ? Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. Mary repartit chez elle. Elle était invitée, et il fallait qu'elle arrive avec Peter.


	9. Chapter 9

Scotty arriva vers 18 heures. Lilly qui n'avait pas chômé se détendait. Elle écoutait de la musique allongée sur son lit dans sa chambre. Elle avait les yeux fermés, et n'entendit pas la porte, ni son collègue qui demandait s'il y avait du monde. Elle avait pris un bain, et n'avait pas eu le courage de s'habiller tout de suite, elle avait revêtu un peignoir moelleux et était bercée par la douce voix de Norah Jones. Scotty passa devant la chambre et sourit. Il entendit le son calfeutré de la musique et imagina Lilly qui s'était endormie. Il n'osa pas bouger de peur de faire craquer le parquet. Il allait frapper lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une Lilly le cheveu en bataille, en peignoir et qui chantonnait. Elle eut un mouvement de surprise et recula, resserrant un peu plus les liens de son peignoir. Scotty ne bougeait pas, et évita de la regarder. Il n'osa même pas parler. Lilly prit la parole en premier, et lui demanda d'une voix qu'elle voulait contrôlée, mais qui était hésitante, s'il avait passé une bonne journée ? Il lui répondit positivement sans lever le regard. Lilly commença à se sentir troublée par le comportement de son ami. Elle lui dit que Kat devrait arriver d'ici 15-20 minutes. Elle s'excusa et referma la porte. Elle s'y adossa en soupirant. Elle ne pouvait chasser la réaction de son partenaire de sa tête. Elle était totalement troublée par le regard qu'il lui avait lancé. Il avait aussitôt détourné ses yeux en fixant un point invisible sur le mur. Elle le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour connaître ce genre de réaction. Il n'arrivait plus à contrôler la situation. Il était temps que ça s'arrête. Un sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Elle avait réussi à le déstabiliser, bien malgré elle, mais elle avait réussi. D'ailleurs elle aussi était troublée.

* * *

20 minutes plus tard, Kat aidait Lilly à mettre la table, tandis que Veronica montrait ses poupées à Scotty. Kat regardait la scène avec un œil amusé. C'était la première qu'elle le voyait avec un enfant. Il se débrouillait plutôt pas mal, elle le signala à Lilly qui ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux chose qu'elle remarqua tout de suite. Scotty, quant à lui, la dévisageait discrètement tout en écoutant Veronica lui dire que Kaily était une chipie. Kat se mit à rire, ce qui intrigua ses deux amis qui relevèrent la tête tous les 2 en même temps. Veronica lui demanda pourquoi elle se moquait d'elle. Elle lui répondit qu'elle ne se moquait pas, mais qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête d'embêter Scotty. Ce dernier lui répondit qu'elle ne l'embêtait pas du tout. Il avait un neveu et savait qu'il fallait les considérer comme de vraies personnes. Lilly regardait la scène d'un œil amusé elle aussi. Inexplicablement elle fut gagnée par la bonne humeur. Elle se moqua gentiment de son partenaire.

« Méfies-toi quand même ! Dit-elle, si ça se trouve elle ne va pas te lâcher de la soirée !

- Tu ne serais pas jalouse par hasard, lui répondit-il en souriant.

- Moi ? Alors là, pas du tout ! désolée de décevoir ton égo Valens !

- C'est fini vous deux, lança Kat. Je vous ai prévenu ! Si ça dégénère, je m'en vais !

- Qu'est-ce qui dégénère ? Demanda Scotty d'un air faussement innocent.

- Je ne préfère même pas répondre, répondit Kat en lançant un regard à ses deux amis. »

* * *

Peter et Mary arrivèrent. Lilly reçut une accolade de la part de Mary. Peter se montra plus discret. Il donna une bouteille de vin à Scotty. Ca ne se faisait pas de venir les mains vides. Mary salua Kat et donna un bisou à Veronica. Elle la trouvait très mignonne. Tout le portrait de sa mère. Kat lui répondit que c'était facile, elle n'avait pas vu le père.

« As-tu besoin d'aide Lil' ? Demanda Mary.

- Non, reste assise, c'est moi qui reçoit, lui ordonna t'elle. Kat ?

- Ah, parce que... commença Kat. Elle suivit Lilly dans la cuisine.

- Quoi ? Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

- Que tu essaies de sympathiser avec Mary.

- Lil' !

- Quoi ! C'est rien, juste...

- Oui, mais là si d'un seul coups je commence à m'intéresser à elle, elle va trouver ça louche, tu ne crois pas ?

- Non, si tu le fais naturellement. Bien sûr si tu mènes un interrogatoire, là, je ne dis pas.

- Tu sais que t'es... Commença Kat. Scotty venait d'entrer.

- Vous faites quoi, là ? C'est dans la salle que ça se passe !

- On vérifiait la cuisson, dirent-elles en chœur, avant d'éclater de rire. »

Scotty ne répondit rien. Kat passa devant lui, et retourna dans la salle, les laissant seuls.

- Tu veux qu'on procède comment pour ce soir ? Demanda t'il.

- Procéder ? J'aime pas trop ce mot, fil Lilly.

- Je vois... Alors ?

- Etonnes-moi, lui dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux avant de s'éclipser avec les cacahuètes.

Lilly se sentait lui pousser des ailes. Elle en avait totalement oublié l'enquête. Elle recevait du monde, et ça la rendait euphorique. Elle sentit aussi le regard de son co-équipier toujours sur elle, et un sourire vint éclairer son visage. Elle l'avait bluffé, et elle s'en félicitait. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchit, et elle était sûre d'elle. Seulement, elle attendait le bon moment. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre. Kat les observait, et vit l'air de Lilly. Elle ne dit rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins.

* * *

« Peter, vas-y sers-toi fit Lilly en tendant un petit plateau. Au fait, j'ai entendu dire que t'aimais bien le basket ?

- Merci ! Oui en effet, mais je préfère le base ball. D'ailleurs on va à match demain soir, ça te tente, demanda t'il à Scotty.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit-il en lançant un regard interrogateur à Lilly.

- Génial, on va avoir la soirée pour nous, fit Mary à Lilly !

- Mary, écoutes, je ne crois pas que...

- Peter ! Toi t'as ton match, et moi j'ai quoi ?

- Pourquoi, c'est quoi cette soirée demanda Kat.

- Tu peux venir, sans problème. En général on va manger dans un resto-karaoké, et après on danse toute la soirée !

- Je ne crois pas que...

- Si Lilly ! Dis-moi, ça fait combien de temps que tu ne t'es pas lâchée sur une piste de danse ? Demanda Mary.

- Mary ! Commença Lilly. Elle croisa le regard de Scotty. D'accord ! Après tout, j'ai envie de m'amuser ! »

Kat avala une gorgée de travers. Ce n'était pas Lilly là, ce n'est pas possible. D'ailleurs elle s'était levée, et avait adressé un clin d'œil à son collègue. Elle manigançait quelque chose. Elle étudia son comportement à lui, et ce qu'elle vit l'amusa encore plus. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, et Lilly s'en amusait. Même elle jouait son jeu. Elle se demanda même comment l'enquête allait avancer ce soir. C'est là qu'elle vit la tentative de Scotty. Il s'était approché de Peter, et commençait à lui parler. Kat suivit Lilly dans la cuisine, laissant Mary avec Veronica.

« Tu peux me dire à quoi vous jouer vous deux ?

- A quoi on joue ? Répéta Lilly. Mais à être mariés, bien sûr fit-elle malicieusement.

- Excuses-moi de te demander ça, mais tu n'es pas un peu...

- Pompette ? Non, pas du tout ! Je peux te faire une confidence ? Il faut juste que tu me promettes que ça restera entre nous ?

- Un secret ? Je suis fière que tu me fasses confiance ! »


	10. Chapter 10

Je coupe, je sais, aux endroits "stratégiques"... Donc, voici une petite suite... Qui commence un peu à répondre à certaines questions (pas toutes...)

* * *

Lilly avait confié à Kat ce qu'elle savait. _(je n'allais pas tout dévoiler ! Un peu de suspense quand même !)_ Kat fut contente que Lilly lui fasse aussi confiance que ça. Elle se sentait encore plus proche d'elle. Elle lui promit de ne rien laisser paraître. Elle remarqua avec quelle facilité, elle avait contourné sa question cependant. Elle lui avait répondu, qu'il fallait laisser un peu de mystère ! Elles furent interrompues par Mary, qui s'inquiétait de leur longue absence. Elle les trouva en train de rire. Rassurée, elle leur dit qu'à côté, ils commençaient à s'impatienter. Ils avaient faim. Kat et Lilly se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Les autres, attirés par le bruit accoururent dans la cuisine. Peter demanda si la fête se déroulait ici ? Lilly lui répondit que non en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Scotty, ne disait rien, vexé de ne pas être de la partie. Kat le remarqua et fit un clin d'œil à Lilly, qui ria de plus belle. Elle emmena tout le monde vers la salle. Scotty retint Kat par le bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Mais tu es curieux ! On n'a pas le droit de rigoler toutes les deux !

- Elle t'as dit quelque chose, que je ne dois pas savoir, c'est ça ?

- Le monde ne tourne pas qu'autour de toi Scotty, fit Kat en lui mettant d'office dans les bras la salade de tomates mozzarella. »

Elle parti rejoindre les autres en laissant un Scotty encore plus vexé.

* * *

Le début du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Lilly écoutait Peter avec attention, mais fixait régulièrement l'horloge. Scotty le remarqua. On sonna à la porte. Intrigué, il interrogea du regard Lilly, qui lui fit signe qu'elle ne comprenait pas qui ça pouvait bien être. Il se leva, et eut la surprise de se trouver nez à nez avec Vera.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?

- Je voulais attendre demain, mais Lilly m'a dit de venir ce soir.

- Lil'... Tu l'as eu quand au téléphone ?

- Qui t'as dit qu'on s'est appelé ? (Voyant la réaction de son collègue) D'accord, j'arrête ! Je l'ai appelé tout à l'heure pour faire le compte-rendu de la journée, tu ne l'a pas eu ?

- Non.

- Elle te cache déjà des choses... D'accord, je suis sérieux !

- Pourquoi t'as t'elle dit de venir.

- Paul nous a parlé de quelque chose d'intéressant au sujet de Peter.

- Vas-y, on ne va pas y passer la soirée.

- Ils sont collègues, et apparemment Peter aurait volé la promotion de Paul... »

Scotty, intrigué écoutait avec attention. Nick lui révéla que Paul avait eu un autre flash sur le retour. Cynthia lui aurait parlé d'un truc qui la tracassait concernant Peter. Il aurait détourné des fonds à son profit. Paul lui avait répondu, qu'elle se faisait des idées. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait eu la promotion à sa place qu'il était malhonnête. Il posa néanmoins la question à Peter qui l'avait envoyé sur les roses. Il lui avait demandé qui avait bien pu lui mettre ça dans la tête. Paul ne lui avait pas répondu. Après cette révélation, Jeffries avait fait des recherches sur le compte en banque des Hamilton, et avait trouvé une faille dans celui de Peter. Lui et Mary avaient un compte commun, mais Peter avait ouvert un autre compte dans une autre banque. Il y avait dessus une somme assez rondelette, qui lui assurerait une bonne retraite. Stillman pensait que Mary n'était pas au courant des activités de son mari.

* * *

Scotty vit enfin plus clair, dans le jeu de Lilly. Il comprit pourquoi elle insistait pour qu'il sympathise avec Peter. Nick lui dit que Lilly avait voulu que Paul et Peter s'affrontent ce soir. Elle savait que se serait trahir Mary, mais c'était un risque à prendre. Scotty comprit pourquoi Kat et elle s'étaient isolées tout à l'heure. Lilly l'avait mise au courant. Il était quand même déçu de ne pas avoir été dans la confidence. Nick le remarqua et lui répondit qu'il valait mieux qu'il l'apprenne par lui. Car sinon, il y aurait eu des risques de fuites. Il ne comprenait toujours pas par contre l'attitude aussi légère et détendue de sa coéquipière. Peut-être croyait-elle que Mary était devenue une vraie amie. Il pensa à son énorme déception si ce n'était plus le cas après ce soir. Vera demanda à Scotty s'il pouvait entrer, mais il lui dit de d'abord prévenir Lilly. Scotty rentra quelques instants. Il dit que les inspecteurs étaient dehors avec Paul. Il vit le sourire de Lilly se dissimuler tout de suite. Elle appréhendait ce moment de vérité. Il s'approcha d'elle, et lui mit une main sur son épaule, lui montrant qu'il comprenait. Lilly prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra. Kat regardait la scène avec un air attendri. Il y avait bel et bien de l'amour entre eux. Lilly se leva, et regarda Mary, elle lui dit qu'elle était désolée. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, lui mentir s'avérait encore plus difficile qu'elle ne le croyait. Elle avait gardé la main de Scotty dans la sienne. Lui ne pensait plus à rien, même plus à l'enquête. Il s'inquiétait plutôt de son état à elle.

Scotty fit entrer Nick et Paul. Paul salua Peter. Il lui demanda si ça allait bien au travail. Peter ne répondit pas, mais Lilly vit qu'il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle évitait de regarder Mary. Elle sentit que cette dernière ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Ne me dis pas, que cette fois-ci, tu ne le savais pas Lil' ! S'écria Mary. Je vois à ta façon de m'éviter que tu le savais.

- Mary, écoutes, je suis désolée, répondit Lilly.

- Tu n'as pas organisé ce dîner pour ça j'espère ?

- Non !

- Inspecteur Rush, je crois que je peux raconter ce que je sais, fit Paul à Lilly.

- Quoi ? Firent Paul et Mary en même temps.

- Je suis désolé, mais oui, dit Scotty. Peter, si tu veux bien, je pense que l'inspecteur Vera veut te voir. »

Il partit avec eux, laissant Lilly et Mary seules.

« Lilly, dis-moi que...

- Ecoutes-moi Mary ! Paul est venu nous voir un jour au central, en nous racontant que le meurtrier de sa femme courait toujours. La police l'avait suspecté, mais il s'avérait qu'il n'était pas à Philadelphie ce soir là. La seule solution, vu son amnésie, était de s'infiltrer.

- Tu m'as menti ? Tu jouais un rôle ? Scott ? et Kat ? _(Lilly acquiesça)_ Je... et pourquoi Peter est parti avec eux ? »

Lilly lui raconta ce qu'ils soupçonnaient. Mary ne la croyait pas. Elle lui dit qu'elle inventait. Peter ne lui cachait rien. Lilly lui demanda depuis combien de temps il lui avait fait un cadeau ? Face au silence de Mary, Lilly ne sut comment réagir. Elle avait envie de la réconforter, mais elle savait qu'elle ne le lui permettrait pas.

« Mary, si on avait pu faire autrement, je te jure qu'on l'aurait fait. Mais...

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta compassion. Tu me manipulais depuis le début. Je comprends mieux pourquoi ton sujet de conversation préféré était Cynthia. Je...

- Mary, je comprends que tu puisses m'en vouloir, mais je te jure que je suis sincère. Tout ce que j'ai pu te dire et qui n'avait pas de rapport avec l'enquête est vrai. Je ne sais pas cuisiner, je n'ai pas de vrais amis, sauf Kat que j'ai réellement découvert depuis 2 semaines. Et maintenant, toi. Je suis sincère, je te le promets. Mais je comprends que tu...

- Et Scott ? Fit Mary. Aussi de la comédie ?

- Mary...

- Je sais que ce n'est pas à moi de poser les questions, mais lui, il représente quoi pour toi ?

- Je... Un ami, mon collègue.

- Un conseil, réfléchis. Mais tu t'en fiches certainement.

- Mary !

- Non, Mme Hamilton. On ne se connaît pas. Je connaissais Lilly Stevens. La personne que j'ai en face, je ne la connais pas.

- Très bien ! Je vais voir où ils en sont. Pense à ce que je t'ai dit. Je suis sincère.

- Pense à mon conseil, et suis ton cœur. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, je continue à te soutenir. »

Lilly s'éloigna. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait risqué gros en acceptant que Paul et Peter se confrontent ce soir. La sonnette retentit. Elle alla ouvrir, essayant de ravaler le flot de larmes qui lui montaient à la gorge. Elle se ressaisit et se trouva face à Stillman et Andrews. Jeffries attendait dehors. Johnn Stillman vit tout de suite que Lilly n'allait pas. Il lui demanda où ils étaient. Elle désigna l'étage. Kat et Veronica passèrent devant eux. Kat avait appelé sa mère pour qu'elle vienne chercher sa fille. Elle ne savait pas pour combien de temps elle en aurait.


	11. Chapter 11

Andrews monta, tandis que Stillman suivit Lilly dans la salle. Il vit Mary qui attendait. Il la surprit en train d'essuyer sa joue. Elle avait fait ce geste discrètement, pourtant. Lilly ne l'avait pas vu. Scotty apparut. Andrews lui avait demandé de descendre. Il avait répliquer qu'il ne comptait pas en rester là. Vera lui fit comprendre, que cela valait mieux comme ça. Il était trop impliqué, et les autres avaient certainement besoin d'aide en bas. Il vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Lilly et lui prit les mains dans les siennes. John esquissa un sourire. Lilly n'avait pas réagit, elle s'était laissé faire. Elle fixait Mary, voulut parler, mais Scotty lui fit signe de se taire. Il fallait lui laisser le temps. Mary observait la scène et un sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Elle avait vu juste.

« Alors, Peter ! Commença Mark Andrews. Qu'avez-vous à nous dire ? Il avait disposé les relevés de compte devant lui.

- D'où sortez-vous ça ?

- Vous n'avez aucune idée, d'où ça peut bien provenir ? Je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire. Sur ce document est marqué M. Peter Hamilton. Aux dernières nouvelles c'est vous ?

- C'est un relevé de compte et alors, en quoi ça vous intéresse.

- Vous gagnez bien votre vie à ce que je vois, fit Vera. Je ne savais pas que ça payait autant la comptabilité !

- Je...

- Peter, Ne mens plus ! Je me souviens d'une conversation que j'ai eue avec Cynthia, la veille de mon départ à New York. Elle te soupçonnait.

- C'est encore ta mémoire qui te fais défaut Paul !

- Non, cette fois-ci j'en suis sûr, je me rappelle. Je me souviens que j'étais jaloux de ta promotion. J'ai été jusqu'à dire que tu me l'avais volé. Et c'est là qu'elle m'a avoué t'avoir vu avec un type pas très net. Il te remettait une mallette.

- Je ne parlerais pas ! Je ne suis pas arrêté, et on n'est pas au commissariat. Donc je suis libre. Je m'en vais, fit Peter en se levant. »

Il claqua la porte et descendit. Il demanda à Mary de prendre ses affaires. Jeffries et Stillman lui barrèrent la route. Kat, Lilly et Scotty s'étaient levés et regardaient la scène impuissants. Jeffries sortit un papier de sa poche, le déplia. Il venait d'obtenir la permission d'interroger Peter par le procureur. Stillman et Vera intimèrent à Paul de s'asseoir à la table. Mary voulu partir, en emmenant Peter, mais Lilly l'en interdit.

- Si tu me fais confiance, reste, dit-elle. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai toujours été sincère avec toi. Et je crois que la réponse à ta question est oui.

Mary se rassit. Elle ne quittait pas Lilly des yeux. Elle vit dans son regard qu'elle disait la vérité. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs formulé aucune question, mais Lilly avait deviné. Quelque chose la poussait à la croire. Elle croyait une femme qu'elle connaissait depuis 15 jours, au lieu de croire son mari. Elle était perdue. Mais le regard que Lilly lui lança la calma. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir apprécier autant une personne en si peu de temps. Elle regarda Scotty. Ce dernier couvait sa partenaire du regard. Il aurait voulu la réconforter, mais il savait que s'il tentait quoique ce soit devant tout le monde, Lilly serait gênée. Il fit un signe à Mary. Il comprit que celle-ci avait deviné ses intentions. Un timide sourire vint se nicher sur son visage montrant qu'il avait saisi ce qu'elle pensait.

* * *

Stillman demanda à ce que Peter et Mary soient emmenés au central quand même. Il craignait que cet interrogatoire ne soit pas valable lors de l'éventuel procès qui suivrait. Mary lança un regard désespéré à Lilly qui essaya de la rassurer du mieux qu'elle pu.

Au central, Andrews et Vera interrogeaient Peter, tandis que Jeffries et Kat se chargeaient de Paul. Lilly demanda à interroger Mary seule. Stillman s'y opposa, mais Scotty le fit changer d'avis. Ils seraient tout près.

« Paul, avez-vous d'autres souvenirs qui vous reviennent ? Demanda Kat.

- Non, j'aimerais, mais là il n'y a rien.

- Ce n'est pas grave dit Will, prenez votre temps.

- J'ai tout fait foiré, dit Paul.

- Non ! S'exclama Kat. Il fallait de toute façon que ça se termine. Peter est notre suspect principal. Tout joue contre lui. Si c'est vraiment lui le coupable, il va craquer tôt ou tard.

- Ecoutez, je vous propose de venir avec nous, si jamais un souvenir vous revient vous nous faites signe, dit Will. Je ne vois pas trop ce qu'on fait dans cette salle d'interrogatoire de toute façon. »

Ils sortirent. Paul les remercia. Il leur dit qu'il leur serait reconnaissant à vie d'avoir cru en son innocence.

Andrews commençait à perdre patience. Nick le calmait tant bien que mal, mais regarda la vitre. Scotty qui se trouvait derrière, vit qu'il ne réussirait pas à le contenir plus longtemps. Il décida donc de l'appeler.

« Ecoutes, Mark, moi aussi j'ai envie de le coffrer, mais j'ai remarqué que plus on allait s'énerver, moins il allait coopérer. Calmes-toi, essaie de te reprendre.

- Je sais, mais tant qu'on a pas de preuves formelles, on ne peut pas l'inculper. Ce n'est pas un relevé de comptes qui peut le mettre derrière les barreaux.

- Lilly essaie de voir avec Mary, si elle est au courant de quelque chose au sujet de son mari.

- Elles sont seules ?

- Non, le chef les surveille. Tu veux que j'y aille moi aussi ?

- Dis plutôt que tu veux aller voir comment elle s'en sort ? Fit Mark avec un sourire.

- Je ne vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir ? Répondit Scotty gêné.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Je me demande comment elle fait pour ne rien voir ! C'est flagrant en plus.

- Je vais y aller, et je te préviens si jamais on a du nouveau.

- Oui c'est ça, vas-y, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps ! »

* * *

Scotty partit en direction de la salle où se trouvaient Lilly et Mary, mais Stillman l'en empêcha. Il lui dit qu'à la demande de Lilly, il fallait les laisser seules un moment. Elle les préviendrait quand ils pourront rentrer dans l'aquarium. Scotty surpris du se résigner. Il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée.

« Mary, il faut que tu saches...

- Je sais ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici avec toi, mais je sens que quelque chose me pousse à rester.

- Tu veux venger la mort de Cynthia, et tu penses que ta place est ici à nous aider pour trouver le responsable.

- C'est Peter, c'est mon mari, fit Mary les larmes aux yeux. Tu comprends, je... ne peux pas croire qu'il soit coupable de quelque chose.

- Je suis désolé, mais ce relevé est la preuve formelle qu'il te cache certaines choses.

- Je te signale que tu es mal placé pour l'accuser de cachotteries ? Tu m'as menti, et tu te mes à toi-même... à propos de tes sentiments.

- Mary, on n'est pas là pour parler de moi, mais pour Cynthia. As-tu des souvenirs qui te reviennent à son sujet ?

- Ne me demandes pas de chercher à savoir si oui ou non, elle se doutait des intentions de Peter ? Je...

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de trahir ton mari, je veux juste que la justice soit rendue et que Cynthia puisse reposer en paix avec son meurtrier sous les verrous.

- Encore juste une chose : Tout à l'heure tu m'as dit que ta réponse était oui, mais je ne vois pas à quelle question elle répond ? Fit Mary, de façon malicieuse.

- Je... Commença Lilly surprise et qui se mit à rougir sans explication.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu lui as dit ?

- Mary, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment, fit Lilly.

- En tout cas, une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il tient à toi.

- Je pense qu'on peux commencer, dit Lilly en se ressaisissant.

- Changes de sujet autant que tu veux, j'ai ma réponse, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être heureuse pour toi.

- Mary, je vais les rappeler, pour qu'ils voient eux aussi. »

Mary sentit ses yeux piquer. Le moment qu'elle redoutait arrivait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard réprobateur à Lilly. Elle savait qu'elle faisait son travail. Mais Lilly dégageait quelque chose en elle qui empêchait toute personne de penser du mal d'elle. A part peut-être ses ennemis et les personnes qu'elle avait mis en prison. Elle s'était sentie trahie, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. C'était pour une bonne cause. Elle s'était rallié à son avis. Cynthia méritait le repos. Scotty et Stillman étaient rentrés dans la pièce derrière la salle d'interrogatoire. Lilly leur avait fait signe en évitant cependant de regarder Scotty. Mary avait deviné, elle se demanda donc si tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Elle se doutait que Kat suspectait quelque chose. Elle se reconcentra. Il fallait qu'elle entame la chose qu'elle redoutait.


	12. Chapter 12

Message à ma chère fan number one : Tu devrais le savoir... C'est MA marque de fabrique ^^

Et une suite, n'hésitez pas à commenter ;-)

* * *

« Très bien, fit Lilly en prenant une profonde inspiration, je voudrais savoir si par hasard tu n'aurais rien remarquer d'inhabituel chez Peter ? Une attitude, des paroles...

- Non ! Non, je ne vois pas. Je voudrais vraiment vous aider, mais je ne vois rien qui pourrait...

- Oui ! Prends ton temps, on a tout le temps, fit Lilly en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Paul a bien dit qu'il se rappelait que Cynthia avait vu Pete avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas ?

- Oui, mais, c'est Cynthia qui...

- Attends, je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement à l'époque, mais le jour où il a décroché sa promotion, il y a eu un appel téléphonique qui l'a inquiété. »

* * *

_**Flash**_

« Et si on invitait les voisins ? Proposa Mary les yeux pétillants.

- Je ne pense pas, non. J'ai coiffé Paul au poteau. Il l'a raté de peu, et je crois qu'il n'a pas très envie de fêter ma promotion au détriment de la sienne.

- Dommage, répondit-elle, je voulais que Cynthia soit là pour...

- Chérie, c'est une chose qu'on est censé fêter ensemble toit et moi, et non avec toute la résidence !

- Pete, il faut la comprendre, ils viennent de renoncer à l'adoption. Cynthia m'a dit que leur dossier était toujours sur le haut de la pile, mais au bout de 6 mois d'inactivité, ils le classeront sans suite.

- Ca aussi, c'est personnel ! Arrête de vouloir toujours associer les autres à tes projets, ou alors à t'immiscer dans leur vie !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je... Le téléphone sonna, Peter décrocha.

- Allo ! Fit il. Oui, je... je vais prendre la ligne dans mon bureau, dit-il à Mary.

Mary entendit quelques bribes de mots, elle fut étonné du ton de son mari. Il était hésitant, et distant. Il disait à son interlocuteur qu'il était en famille ce soir, et qu'il faudrait que ça attende le lendemain. Il commençait à s'énerver et Mary s'approcha encore un peu plus de la porte.

- Il n'en est pas question, dit Peter. Je vous signale que je risque gros, là ! Je suis obligé de mentir à mes collègues, et je ne veux pas commencer avec ma famille. Est-ce bien clair ? ... D'accord, demain à la première heure. Je vous laisse.

Il raccrocha. Mary eut juste le temps de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et de prendre un magasine.

- Je suis désolé chérie, le travail, mais je leur ai dit de ne plus me déranger à l'avenir le soir chez moi. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils me donneraient un portable.

- Qui ils ?

- Ils ? Mais... l'équipe qui dirige ma boîte, fit Peter. »

**_Fin du flash._**

* * *

Mary dit qu'elle avait cru à son histoire, mais que là elle n'en était plus très sûre, à moins qu'elle ne mélange tout en ce moment. Lilly regarda à travers la vitre sans teint. Elle voulait faire comprendre à ses collègues qu'il fallait essayer d'en savoir plus avec Peter. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne distinguait rien, elle chercha Scotty. Stillman s'en aperçu et regarda lui aussi le jeune inspecteur. Ils comprirent tous les 2 ce que voulait Lilly. Stillman fit signe à Scotty d'aller voir Andrews et Vera. Il allait répliquer, mais Stillman lui fit un signe autoritaire en lui disant qu'il aiderait bine plus Lilly en faisant avancer l'enquête. Il se dirigea donc vers la salle où Peter attendait. Il était seul. Il passa donc vers la salle d'observation, il y trouva Kat, et Jeffries qui veillaient sur Peter. Vera et Andrews avaient eu besoin de prendre une pause. Il les mit au courant de ce que Mary avait dit, et entreprit donc d'interroger Peter. Kat l'accompagna. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait le temporiser.

« J'aurais une faveur à te demander Lil' ? Demanda Mary.

- Laquelle, fit celle-ci.

- Ils vont interroger Peter ? Et... Je souhaiterai y assister.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Mary. Si Peter te voit, il ne dira rien. Et en plus, c'est interdit.

- Je ne te demande pas de participer, mais je veux être dans cette salle, fit-elle en désignant la vitre sans teint.

- Mary... Ecoutes, on n'a pas pour habitude, de faire ça, laisser des témoins assister aux interrogatoires.

- Oui, mais là c'est de mon mari qu'il s'agit, et... de ma meilleure amie !

- Mary... Ecoutes... D'accord, mais il faut que tu me promettes de ne rien dire, de ne pas réagir, et encore moins de critiquer. Et surtout tu ne devras pas le dire.

- Merci, je sais que tu risques gros, et je te remercie. »

Stillman qui était toujours dans l'aquarium s'était levé d'un bond, il vint frapper à la porte de la salle et demanda à Lilly de le suivre. Lilly savait ce qui l'attendait. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance. Elle se prépara donc à recevoir un bon savon. Il lui demanda de le suivre dans son bureau, il ferma la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend Lilly ?

- Chef... Je... elle a le droit de savoir, parvint-elle à dire.

- Vous savez très bien que c'est interdit. Elle n'a pas à y assister. Vous savez que si on n'était pas si près de but, je vous aurais retiré l'enquête !

- J'en suis consciente, mais... Je lui ai promis.

- Et bien, dîtes-lui la vérité, que vous risquez votre place. On autorise les témoins à assister aux interrogatoires seulement dans un cadre stratégique. On peut même les confronter, mais je ne devrais pas avoir à vous dire ça.

- D'accord ! Je suis désolée. Mais c'est cette enquête, j'ai compris pas mal de choses, à mon sujet. Et je...

- Ressaisissez-vous, pour le moment vous devez rester concentrée, et ne pas vous laissez prendre par vos sentiments. Je sais bien que Mary et vous êtes devenues proches, je l'ai vu. Comme je vois aussi ce qui se passe entre vous et Valens. Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie !

- Chef !

- La discussion est close. Allez voir Mary, dîtes lui que vous n'avez pas le droit, et promettez-lui d'assister à l'interrogatoire. »

Lilly se leva et se dirigea vers Mary qui était sur le balcon. Scotty qui passait par là les regardaient. Lilly avait trouvé une alliée en Mary. Il savait que peu de personnes avaient ce privilège. Il espérait en faire partie. Kat lui dit que Peter l'attendait. Elle souriait. Scotty n'essaya même pas de cacher ses sentiments. Lilly expliqua à Mary qu'elle ne pouvait pas assister à l'interrogatoire. Elle lui dit qu'elle était désolée, et qu'elle avait essayé, mais son chef ne le voulait pas, et quelque part, il avait raison. Contre toute attente, Mary comprit. Elle la remercia néanmoins de l'avoir soutenue. Lilly la rassura en lui disant qu'elle lui ferait un rapport détaillé de l'interrogatoire. Elle ne le menait pas, c'était Scotty qui s'y attelait apparemment, mais elle serait là.

* * *

« Alors Peter ? Vous souvenez-vous de quelque chose ? Demanda Kat. A moins qu'on ne soit dans l'obligation de s'en souvenir pour vous ?

- On sait peut-être quelque chose d'ailleurs ! Dit Scotty.

- Tu t'es, non, vous vous êtes bien moqués de nous tous autant que vous êtes. Mais Mary, n'est pas manipulable ! Elle croit en moi, et elle sait que jamais je ne pourrais lui faire de mal.

- A elle, peut-être, mais à ceux qui vous gêne ? Demanda Kat.

- Encore une fois, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez sorti un de mes relevés de comptes que...

- Un relevé de compte, qui vous permettrait à toi et à Mary de partir vivre dans un paradis fiscal ? Le coupa Scotty, alors, là excuses-moi d'être un peu septique !

- Dis-moi Scott, comment c'était la vie avec Lilly ? Vous ne deviez pas jouer tout le temps à ce petit jeu ?

- C'est nous qui posons les questions Peter, dit Kat en s'approchant de plus en plus de Peter. Alors ? On sait que Cynthia vous a vu avec un certain Jack Monroe. Et oui, on n'a pas perdu notre temps.

- Désolé, mais je vois que tu ne connais pas encore ta femme. Le nargua Scotty. Elle a accepté de nous laisser éplucher vos relevés de comptes et téléphoniques.

- Mary, ne vous aurait jamais laissé faire ! Elle croit en moi.

- Comme elle veut trouver l'assassin de sa meilleure amie, répondit Kat. Dîtes-nous, on peut encore arriver à un arrangement.

- Un arrangement ? Fit Peter.

- Oui, continua Kat, on pourrait être un peu plus clément quant à votre condamnation. Vous nous aidez à démanteler le réseau de blanchiment d'argent. »


	13. Chapter 13

Et voici une petite suite. On s'approche doucement de la fin...

* * *

Lilly qui écoutait, ne comprit pas tout de suite où ses deux collègues voulaient en venir. Jamais Mary n'a accepté ça. Si le nom qu'ils avaient donné était inventé, ils s'exposaient à un jeu dangereux. Elle appela Will sur son portable, et lui demanda un complément d'informations. Il lui dit qu'Andrews et Vera était parti à Ridgemont rencontrer Elly. Elle lui demanda pourquoi, il lui répondit que Paul leur avait dit qu'Elly avait parlé avec Cynthia, et qu'il les avait surpris un soir. Elly, a appris à Nick et Mark qu'elle avait entendu Peter appelé un certain Jack Monroe et qu'ils devaient se retrouver dans le petit parc à côté de la résidence. Elle en avait fait part à Cynthia qui avait été faire le guet. Lilly se demanda alors, pourquoi personne ne l'avait prévenue de ces nouveaux faits. Elle faisait partie de l'enquête. Elle se reconcentra, et reprit le cours de l'interrogatoire. Peter commençait à craquer. Il dû comprendre que ça ne servait plus à rien de nier ce qu'il essayait de cacher. Ils commençaient à remonter la chaîne.

« Ecoutez, je veux que vous sachiez que Mary n'est en aucun cas responsable !

- De quoi ? Demanda Kat.

- Je... J'ai dû accepter de dissimuler certaines informations pour des clients. En contrepartie, ceux-ci me dédommageaient.

- Quelles informations ? Demanda Scotty.

- Une grosse somme d'argent qui avait disparu. Il n'y avait aucune trace de cette transaction.

- Qui sont vos clients ? Commença Kat.

- Je ne...

- Si vous avez peur pour votre vie, on peut s'en charger. La protection des témoins est une éventualité.

- Peter, on sait que tu nous caches quelque chose, ne nous force pas à le découvrir par nous-même.

- Ecoutez, si je vais en prison, je suis mort.

- La drogue ? C'est un réseau de drogue ?

- Non, je ne sais pas ! Ils m'ont juste payé pour dissimuler la transaction.

- Combien ? Demanda Kat.

- 250 000 dollars, avoua Peter. Je...

- Est-ce que ça s'est reproduit ? l'interrompit Scotty.

- Non ! Ce Jack, voulait me proposer autre chose, mais j'ai refusé. Et...

- Et ? l'encouragea Kat. »

* * *

**_Flash._**

Peter et Jack Monroe étaient tous les 2 dans le parc. Jack regardait partout autour de lui, et méfiant demanda à Peter s'il n'avait pas été suivi ? Il lui répondit que non. Il lui remit la mallette et en contrepartie il se tairait sur la transaction financière frauduleuse qu'il avait remarqué. Soudain, Jack entendit un bruit suspect.

« Vous m'aviez dit ne pas avoir été suivi ?

- Je vous jure que...

- Taisez-vous ! »

Il sortit son arme et inspecta le lieux. Il s'approcha du bruit qu'il avait entendu, et il découvrit Cynthia, elle lui dit qu'elle avait perdu son chien et qu'elle le cherchait, il avait disparu dans le coin. Jack ne se contenta pas de cette réponse, il fit mine de croire à son histoire, mais se promit de suivre la piste de cette intruse, et de lui faire un peu peur. Il prévint Peter, que cela servirait d'exemple.

**_Fin du flash._**

* * *

Kat et Scotty se regardèrent. Kat sortit et alla voir Stillman qui décida de chercher ce Jack Monroe. Il fit appel à Andrews pour qu'il lance une recherche. Lilly sortit de la salle d'observation en même temps que Scotty. Ils échangèrent un regard. Scotty vit que Lilly était chamboulée. Peter serait condamné à une peine de prison pour blanchiment d'argent, et Mary se retrouverait seule. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et la rassura. Il lui dit que Mary comprendrait. Lilly lui répondit que ce n'était pas ça qu'elle craignait, mais le fait de devoir lui annoncer que son mari était responsable du meurtre de Cynthia. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Scotty l'essuya avec son pouce. Il prit le visage de sa partenaire dans ses mains et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Lilly plongea son regard dans le sien et il put y lire de la gratitude. Elle serra ses mains dans les siennes et embrassa une de ses paumes. Elle s'éloigna et lui dit merci. Ce mot résonna dans la tête de Scotty. Il savait ce que ce simple mot signifiait. Elle le remerciait d'être là, d'avoir cru en elle, et d'avoir continué l'enquête malgré ses doutes. Elle se retourna, et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Lilly commença alors à se rapprocher de lui. Elle était comme attirée par lui. Elle s'arrêta, il diminua l'écart qu'il y avait entre eux. Elle ne lâchait pas ses yeux. Il ne tenta rien, il se contenta juste de l'attendre. Attendre qu'elle se décide à lui ouvrir son cœur. Elle s'approcha de lui, mais fut interrompu par Mary.


	14. Chapter 14

Avant dernier chapitre... Autant dire que presque la fin !

* * *

« Lil'... Oh... Désolée, fit Mary consciente d'avoir interrompu quelque chose.

- Mary ! Je...

- On en reparle tout à l'heure, fit Scotty à Lilly. Il s'éloigna en lançant un long et doux regard à Lilly.

- D'accord, lui dit-elle en soutenant son regard. Scotty ! Il s'arrêta... Non rien, à tout à l'heure.

- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée Lil !

- Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle, de toute façon il fallait que je te voie.

- Tu lui as dit ?

- Mary... Ecoutes, il faut que je te dise que...

- Je sais ! Peter est coupable, il a avoué le meurtre de Cynthia, fit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Il n'a pas tué Cynthia. C'est son contact jack Monroe qui l'a probablement fait. Je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais...

- Je sais, Lil' ! Et je ne te remercierai jamais assez. Et, commença t'elle en prenant un air malicieux, je suis vraiment contente pour toi, enfin pour vous.

- Mary...

- J'ai vu ce qui se passait je te signale. Si je n'étais pas arrivée, j'en suis encore désolée, il se serait passé quelque chose !

- Tu crois que...

- Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sûre ! Il t'aime et tu l'aimes, ça se voit. Lui répondit-elle en riant. D'ailleurs, je crois que vous l'avez vraiment bien joué cette comédie de couple. On n'a pas eu de mal à vous croire. Et même vous d'ailleurs, vous n'avez pas eu de mal à voir ce qui se passait entre vous.

- Il faut que j'y aille, je dois...

- Oui, l'enquête, je comprends. »

* * *

Lilly et Kat sortirent de voiture et se dirigèrent vers une petite maison. Lilly frappa et attendit que la porte s'ouvre. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années se présenta.

« M. Jack Monroe ? Fit Kat.

- Oui, qui êtes-vous ? Répondit Jack.

- Inspecteurs Rush et Miller, police criminelle, dit Lilly en sortant sa carte. Nous venons au sujet du meurtre de Cynthia Jenkins il y a 2 ans, le 30 juillet 2005.

- En quoi puis-je vous aider ? Demanda Jack.

- Nous avons découvert que vous connaissiez un dénommé Peter Hamilton, son voisin ? Continua Kat.

- Peter Hamilton, oui, il s'est occupé de la comptabilité de...

- Nous sommes au courant. Dit Lilly, nous sommes aussi au courant des mouvements de fonds de votre société ! Une grosse somme a disparu des livres de comptes, tandis qu'une autre a été versée sur un compte...

- De quoi m'accusez-vous ? Si vous n'avez pas de mandat, je vous prierai de vous en allez. Dit Jack en fermant la porte.

- Nous voulons juste vous poser des questions, on ne vous accuse en rien, commença Lilly. Mais si vous ne coopérer pas, nous serons dans l'obligation de vous emmener au poste.

- En même temps si vous chercher ça, dit Kat en montrant un mandat, je pense que c'est peine perdue. Nous avons tout prévu. Alors, soit vous nous laissez entrer, soit on emploie les manières fortes ?

- D'accord, entrez. »

Jack suivi les 2 inspecteurs. Son visage était fermé, Lilly remarqua tout de suite son attitude. Alors elle entreprit de ne pas lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. Elle lui dit qu'un témoin les avait vu lui et Peter un soir dans le parc, et qu'elle savait que Cynthia les avaient surpris. Jack ne réagit pas, Kat sortit une photo et la lui montra. Elle lui demanda s'il s'en souvenait maintenant ? Il prit la photo dans les mains, et l'étudia. Il dit qu'en effet il la connaissait. C'était la femme d'un des types qui bossaient avec Peter. Lilly commençait à perdre patience. Elle insista sur le fait qu'un autre témoin l'identifierait, et qu'il serait temps de raconter ce qu'il savait. Un rictus vint se dessiner sur les lèvres de Jack. Il dit qu'il la trouvait belle. Kat qui voyait l'impatience grandissante de son amie, prit les choses en mains. Elle sortit une paire de menottes, et les agita devant lui. Soit il leur disait ce qu'il savait, soit il lui faudrait subir un interrogatoire dans les règles.


	15. Chapter 15

Alle, voici la fin de cette enquête. Et surtout la conclusion qui va avec, et qui se trouve être ma marque de fabrique ;-)

N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette histoire, merci.

* * *

Jack leur dit que ça ne servait à rien qu'il avoue vu qu'elles étaient persuadées de sa culpabilité. Il leur dit qu'il savait que Peter l'aurait dénoncé un jour ou l'autre. Il avait lancé cette escroquerie il y a une dizaine d'années, et à cause d'un stupide contrôle, il était sur le point de tout perdre. Lilly lui répondit que pour gagner quelques sous de plus, il avait soudoyé Peter. Il répondit affirmativement. Il avait gardé un œil sur lui quand même ! Ce qui le dérangeait était le fait que cette fille les ait vu. Il fallait qu'elle serve d'exemple. Donc il avait décidé de faire comprendre à Peter le sort qui l'attendait s'il parlait. Il s'était rendu chez les Jenkins, Peter lui avait donné son identité ainsi que son adresse.

* * *

**Flash**

Il attendait depuis un peu plus de 45 minutes dans sa voiture. Il sortit et se dirigea vers la porte. Il sonna et ordonna à Cynthia de le laisser entrer. Elle s'exécuta, il tenait son arme dans sa poche intérieure, et une fois rentrer, il la dégaina. Elle prit peur et lui demanda de prendre ce qu'il voulait, mais de la laisser tranquille. Elle lui dit aussi qu'elle mentirait à la police au sujet de l'autre soir. Il sourit. Elle pensa que c'était fini.

« Allez-y ! Tuez-moi, mais je sais très bien que vous n'êtes pas un assassin.

- Détrompez-vous, je suis capable de beaucoup de choses ! »

Il s'était approché d'elle et caressait son visage avec le canon du revolver. Il l'assomma avec la crosse. En tombant elle se cogna la tête sur le rebord de la cheminée qui était encastrée. Une marre de sang commençait à couler sur le parquet. Il décida de la porter jusque dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et laissa tomber un pot de confiture et renversa le sac de courses sur le sol. Il laissa la porte ouverte et s'enfuit.

**_Fin du flash._**

* * *

Lilly et Kat se levèrent et passèrent les menottes aux poignets de Jack. Jeffries avait été prévenu et sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire avec Peter. Il ne lui avait pas passé les menottes, mais le maintenait. Ils passèrent devant Mary et Scotty. Elle détourna le regard, elle refusait de voir que son mari était responsable de la mort de sa meilleure amie, et qu'il lui ait menti tout ce temps. Scotty passa sa main sur ses épaule, montrant qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Il lui demanda si elle voulait qu'il la raccompagne, elle lui répondit par l'affirmative. Avant qu'il ne la rejoigne, elle avait appelé Lilly et lui avait demandé de la retrouver à Ridgemont, dans la maison des Jenkins. Elle demanda à Scotty si Paul pouvait les accompagner, il accepta aussi. Vera et Andrews serrèrent la main de Paul. Mark s'excusa. Stillman quant à lui, rangeait le carton dans la salle aux archives. Un sourire vint illuminer son visage. Cette enquête était finie. Elle aura permit à 2 de ses collègues, qui étaient devenus ses amis, de se rapprocher et de se connaître.

* * *

Kat déposa Lilly à Ridgemont. Lilly lui demanda de l'accompagner, après tout elle avait largement participé aussi à la réussite de l'enquête. Elle accepta. Elles descendirent donc de voiture et se dirigèrent vers la maison de Mary. Kat la prévint que c'était chez les Jenkins qu'elles devaient aller. Lilly fit demi-tour et sortit ses clés. Elle les avait gardé au cas où. Elle allait introduire une des clés dans la serrure lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Paul. Surprise, elle fit un mouvement de recul. Il la serra dans ses bras en la remerciant d'avoir cru en lui. Lilly souriait, Kat aussi. Soudain, cette dernière vit Scotty qui regardait la scène d'un air attendri. Elle allait parler, mais il lui fit signe de se taire. Mary apparut à son tour et se racla la gorge pour montrer sa présence. Paul se sépara de Lilly et confus lui présenta ses excuses. Lilly lui dit que ce n'était pas la peine. Elle comprenait. Mary à son tour vint serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras. Lilly ne savait plus où se mettre, tout ce débordement d'émotion était trop pour elle. Elle n'avait toujours pas vu Scotty. Ce dernier ne tenant plus signala sa présence. Mary s'écarta de Lilly avec le sourire. Lilly regardait Scotty et un sourire bien plus grand éclaira son visage. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement et lui prit la main. Il se contenta de ce geste. Elle attendait sûrement qu'ils se retrouvent seuls tous les 2. Kat sortit une bouteille de champagne _(totalement absurde, comment a t'elle eut le temps d'acheter du champagne ?)_ et décréta qu'il fallait fêter tout ça en regardant ses 2 amis.

« Mais c'est une bonne idée ça, fit Mary. Je sors les flûtes.

- Ca ne vous dérange pas Paul ? Demanda Kat.

- Non, pas le moindre du monde. Répondit-il. »

Mary servit tout le monde. Lilly s'éloigna avec son verre à la main. Scotty la laissa quelques instants, il comprit que Paul et elle devaient se parler. Lilly posa une main sur l'épaule de Paul et lui dit que de là où elle était, elle veillait sur lui. Et c'est à ce moment qu'ils la virent. Le reflet de Cynthia se tenait devant eux un sourire sur son visage. Elle levait sa flûte de champagne avec un clin d'œil. Elle disparut. Paul se retourna et vit que Scotty attendait. Il quitta Lilly et la remercia encore. Scotty s'approcha, il tenait lui aussi sa flûte de champagne à la main. Il proposa de trinquer. Avec le sourire Lilly lui prit son verre des mains, la posa sur la table et l'attira vers elle. Elle nicha sa tête dans son cou. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et savoura l'instant présent jusqu'à ce que Lilly n'en pouvant plus d'attendre l'embrassa d'un baiser tendre et passionné.

« J'ai essayé de te résister, Valens, mais tu m'as eue !

- Ne dis plus rien ! »

Il l'embrassa à son tour. Kat et Mary qui avait tout vu sourirent ! Elles décidèrent de boire à leur santé !

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu ^^


End file.
